A Magical Evening
by StoryWizard2000
Summary: A Sofia story for a more grown up audience.
1. Chapter 1

**A Magical Evening**

**Disclaimer: this is a short story for a more grown up audience, so consider yourself warned right off the bat. I do not own "Sofia the First" - I simply have the pleasure of using the characters from that universe.**

Sofia was nineteen. The past year had been interesting to say the least. Sad, too. Sad in the fact that she had learned that Cedric, somebody who she thought had been a friend, had betrayed her. He had tried to steal her amulet, and was found out in the process. Of course, Cedric was immediately dismissed from his position, and banished from the castle.

King Roland needed somebody to replace Cedric. And, as luck would have it, Sofia's dear friend, Lucinda, had just finished magical school, graduating with the highest of honors. Roland approached Lucinda and offered her the position that Cedric had once held. Of course, Lucinda accepted immediately. Afterall, to be offered such a position just after leaving magical school was a dream come true.

For Lucinda, the position had it's perks. Not only was she now the royal sorceress of Enchancia, but she was also well respected in that position, even earning her a place at the royal dining table - something that not even Cedric had been able to earn. The position also gave Lucinda another, secret, perk. It allowed her to be close to her dear friend Sofia. Now they were under the same roof.

Sofia and Lucinda had been close friends for years. And it was Lucinda who had comforted Sofia when Cedric had been found out. When Roland had offered Lucinda the position that had been held by Cedric, Sofia had given her blessing immediately.

Getting back to the here and now, this day had been Sofia's nineteenth birthday, and a fine time had been had by all. It was now evening, and Sofia was in her bedroom getting ready for bed. Sofia then heard a 'poof' behind her. Sofia smiled.

"There you are, my precious Lucinda" Sofia warmly greeted as she walked over to her bedroom door, locking it.

"Your looking lovely tonight, Sofia" Lucinda warmly smiled.

"As are you" Sofia said as he returned the smile.

The two friends then held each other in a tender embrace.

"I'm glad your here" Sofia gently smiled. "This is the perfect end to a perfect day".

Sofia and Lucinda climbed into Sofia's bed, enjoying each other's company. They had been close like this since they were sixteen. Of course, it was a secret known only to the two of them.

As they lay in Sofia's bed, Sofia melted into Lucinda's arms. Lucinda was the one person who Sofia could feel totally safe with. Soon, the two started to embrace each other. It was pure joy.

"I have a special gift for you tonight" Lucinda warmly smiled as she brought out her wand. "Remember when we were kids I told you that having a broom was the best part of being a witch? Well, lets just say it's now the second best thing about being a witch".

Lucinda then flicked her wand, and slowly ran it across Sofia's body. Sofia shuttered in delight.

"Lucinda" Sofia smiled. "You never told me your wand could do _that_".

"It's in vibrate mode" Lucinda grinned. "Amazing what you learn in magical school".

The two young women spent the night together, enjoying each other in a special way. Afterward, Sofia laid in bed with Lucinda. As Sofia looked at Lucinda, who had already fallen asleep, Sofia smiled.

"Your my friend, my confidant ... and my protector" Sofia thought with a smile as she looked at Lucinda. Everything was right with the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Magical Evening (Chapter 2)**

**I decided to do a second chapter of "A Magical Evening", complete with an interesting twist. I hope you enjoy reading it.**

The next morning, Sofia and Lucinda woke up. It was still early enough that most people in the castle were either not awake yet, or in the case of the servants, just starting their duties.

"Good morning, Sofia" Lucinda smiled.

"Good morning, Lucinda" Sofia smiled back.

"What time is it?" Lucinda asked.

"About twenty after six" Sofia answered.

Suddenly, a knock came at Sofia's door.

"Sofia" a woman's voice called out. "You up?"

Sofia recognized the voice immadiately. It was her mother, Queen Miranda.

"Oh!" Lucinda whispered as she quietly got out of Sofia's bed. "I better be leaving, or else what we have will become public knowledge".

Sofia and Lucinda quickly kissed.

"See you tonight?" Sofia whispered to Lucinda.

"Yes" Lucinda whispered with a smile. Lucinda then picked up her clothes, waved her wand over her head, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Sofia?" Queen Miranda asked from the other side of the door.

"Just a minute, Mom" Sofia called out as she quickly put on her nightgown and robe. Sofia then walked over to the door, unlocked it, and opened it.

"Ah! There you are" Miranda smiled. "May I come in?".

"Of course, Mom" Sofia smiled.

Miranda walked into Sofia's bedroom, and her and Sofia sat down on Sofia's bed.

"So, how was your night last night?" Miranda inquired.

"I had a good sleep" Sofia answered. "It was a peaceful night".

"And how was Lucinda?" Miranda asked.

The question took Sofia off guard. Was it possible that Miranda knew? How could she? Sofia and Lucinda had taken all kinds of precautions to see that their nightly encounters went unnoticed.

Miranda could see that her question had taken Sofia off guard.

"Sofia" Miranda gently said, "the truth is ... I know about you and Lucinda, and your, shall we say, intimate relationship".

"Oh my God!" Sofia exclaimed in shock. "What you must think of me?".

"Don't worry about it" Miranda reassured Sofia. "I'm not judging either of you. I think it's nice that you've found somebody special".

"How many other people know?" Sofia asked, concerned.

"I'm the only person who knows" Miranda answered. "And I only found out by accident a few nights ago".

"May I ask how?" Sofia wanted to know.

Miranda was wearing a silver jewerly chain around her neck. The silver jewerly chain was attached to a jewel that was tucked inside of Miranda's gown. Miranda gently pulled on the silver jewerly chain to reveil ... an amulet with a pink gem stone.

"You have an amulet, too?" Sofia asked, amazed.

"Your father gave it to me on my last birthday" Miranda answered with a smile. "The other night, I was holding it and thinking of you at the same time. Suddenly, I saw in my mind's eye what you and Lucinda were doing that night. I was quickly able to stop the image, and I want you to know it was never my intention to invade your privacy. And I won't invade your privacy again".

"Thank you" Sofia smiled gratefully. "But still, now that you know, you must be disappointed in me. Afterall, such a relationship between two young women would not exactly be considered normal in this day and age".

"Your my daughter, and I love and support you" Miranda smiled. "I always have, and I always will. Yours and Lucinda's relationship changes nothing in my eyes. So please, don't worry about it".

Sofia and Miranda then hugged each other.

"I'll see you at breakfast" Miranda smiled. "And, by the way, when you tell Lucinda about this, please reassure her that I still consider her to be a close friend, that I accept your relationship, and I will not say anything to anybody about it. Your secret is safe with me".

That night, Sofia and Lucinda were in Sofia's bedroom.

"So, your mother knows everything?" Lucinda asked.

"Yes" Sofia replied, "and it's going to be okay. We have nothing to fear from her".

"That's a relief" Lucinda responded. "I was really worried for a while".

"Let's go to bed" Sofia smiled. "We're going to be alright".

Sofia and Lucinda climbed into Sofia's bed, and enjoyed their night together.

The next day, Lucinda was in her workshop when a knock came at the door. Lucinda went to the door, opened it, and discovered Queen Miranda standing there.

"May I come in?" Miranda smiled.

"Of course, my Queen" Lucinda invited.

Miranda walked through the door. Lucinda then closed the door.

"You've been avoiding me, Lucinda" Miranda observed. "Sofia obviously told you about our mother daughter conversation".

"Yes" Lucinda answered, nervous.

"Don't be nervous, Lucinda" Miranda reassured Lucinda. "As I told Sofia, yours and Sofia's relationship changes nothing in my eyes. I love both of you very much, and all I want is your happiness".

"Most kind, my Queen" Lucinda said, relieved.

"I don't want you worrying about this anymore" Miranda smiled as she hugged Lucinda. "You make Sofia happy, and that's what's important".

Lucinda smiled. Everything was going to be alright afterall.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Magical Evening (Chapter 3)**

**Before I continue with this story, I want to thank those who have reviewed this story. I'm very pleased that people like this story, and want more. Therefore, it is my pleasure to keep this story going. **

A few nights had passed, and Sofia and Lucinda were sure that their secret was safe. For the past few days and nights, however, they had decided to keep a low profile, just to be safe. But it now appeared that had not been necessary.

The next night, Sofia and Lucinda decided to go back to normal. That night, the two of them spent a wonderful time in Sofia's bedroom, enjoying each other in their special way.

The next morning, Sofia and Lucinda woke up. The sun was shining through the window. It was going to be a lovely day. As the two got ready for the day, they heard a knock at Sofia's bedroom door.

"Quick! Get in my closet!" Sofia whispered to Lucinda. "I'll see who it is".

As Lucinda raced into Sofia's closet, Sofia put her robe on, walked over to her bedroom door, and opened it. Standing there was Amber.

"Good morning, Sofia" Amber smiled as she walked in and closed the door behind her. "I hope I'm not disturbing you?".

"No" Sofia smiled, wondering what Amber wanted.

"I was wondering if you had seen Lucinda?" Amber asked.

"I haven't seen her since yesterday" Sofia answered.

"Sofia" Amber smiled. "A lie is a poor way to start off the day".

"Whatever are you talking about, Amber?" Sofia asked, taken off guard.

"Sofia, it's okay" Amber said in a reassuring way. "I have two princess friends who are, shall we say, more than just close friends. And I've kept that a secret for years. I can keep your secret as well".

"I wish I knew what you were talking about, Amber?" Sofia questioned, trying to feign ignorance.

"Sofia, don't worry" Amber said. "I'm not judging you. If you and Lucinda have a relationship, that's okay with me. I won't tell anybody. If Lucinda is here, she can come out. The two of you have nothing to fear from me".

At that point, Lucinda walked into Sofia's bedroom from where she was hiding.

"Ah, good" Amber smiled at Lucinda. "There you are".

"Just one question?" Lucinda asked Amber.

"Go ahead" Amber said.

"How did you know?" Lucinda inquired.

"As I said, I have two princess friends who have the same type of relationship" Amber answered. "I've gotten to know the signs as it were, and saw those signs in the two of you. Only somebody like me, who have similar friends, would know the signs. Anybody else would just think the two of you are close friends".

Sofia and Lucinda sighed with relief.

"Well, now that we've taken care of that, let's get down to why I'm here" Amber smiled. "As you know, mine and James' birthday is coming up in a few weeks. I was wondering, Lucinda, if you could perform something special for this year's birthday?".

"I'd be happy to, Princess Amber" Lucinda answered. "Is there anything special you had in mind?".

"I was wondering if perhaps you could do a spell that would make the cake look and taste like any kind of cake the person eating it would want?" Amber wanted to know.

"Let me think" Lucinda said. After thinking about it for a few moments, Lucinda remembered something. "Yes, I _can_ do that" Lucinda smiled. "I remember reading in one of my mother's spell books a spell that would allow that. I'll visit her this afternoon and get the spell".

"Wonderful!" Amber exclaimed in glee. "Thank you, Lucinda".

"Your quite welcome, Princess Amber" Lucinda smiled.

As Amber turned to leave the room, she turned back to Sofia and Lucinda. "You two really make a nice couple" Amber remarked. "I wish you all the happiness in the world".

With that, Amber left.

"I never expected Amber of all people to be that accepting of our relationship" Sofia remarked.

"Well, she has lightened up during the past few years" Lucinda smiled. "And it's all thanks to you, Sofia. You have such a positive effect on people. It's a rare gift you've been blessed with".

Sofia smiled at the compliment.

"I wonder which two princesses have a relationship like ours?" Sofia wondered out loud.

"Nah! Couldn't be!" Lucinda exclaimed as a thought went through her head.

"What are you thinking, Lucinda?" Sofia wondered.

"Well, think about it" Lucinda smiled. "Which two of Amber's princess friends are thicker than thieves as it were?"

"Hildegard and Cleo?!" Sofia exclaimed.

"It would explain a lot" Lucinda pointed out.

"You have a point" Sofia acknowledged.

"So, I'll see you in my workshop later this morning?" Lucinda asked. "It's time for this week's installment of your magical finishing training".

"I'll be there" Sofia smiled.

Lucinda gently kissed Sofia, then raised her wand, and disappeared from Sofia's bedroom. Sofia smiled at being able to see Lucinda later on. During Sofia's later years at Royal Prep, she had taken up sorcery as an addition to her royal education, and had become quite good at it. All that was needed now was for Sofia to receive some finishing training, and she was happy that King Roland had wanted Lucinda to be in charge of that. Any time that she could spend with Lucinda was a precious gift.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Magical Evening (Chapter 4)**

Later that morning, Sofia walked up to Lucinda's workshop. As Sofia reached the door to Lucinda's workshop, she found Lucinda standing there waiting for her.

"Good morning, Princess Sofia" Lucinda smiled.

"Good morning, Lucinda" Sofia smiled back.

The two walked into Lucinda's workshop as Lucinda shut the door.

"Now that we're behind closed doors, we can be ourselves" Lucinda smiled as she held Sofia.

"That feels good" Sofia smiled back, enjoying Lucinda's embrace.

"Well, time to get down to business" Lucinda remarked. "How are you doing with teleportation?".

"Let me show you" Sofia suggested proudly. Sofia then brought out her wand, waved it over her head, and disappeared with a 'poof'. A few moments later, Sofia reappeared on the walkway above Lucinda.

"Excellent" Lucinda beamed.

Sofia raised her wand again, disappeared, then reappeared next to Lucinda.

"You know what this means?" Lucinda smiled. "Since you've successfully mastered teleportation, your finishing training is complete".

Sofia and Lucinda hugged each other in happiness.

"After lunch, I'll be going into the village to see my mom" Lucinda announced. "Want to come along?".

"I don't want to intrude" Sofia said.

"My mom likes you, Sofia" Lucinda smiled. "She'd love to see you again".

"Then I'd be happy to come along" Sofia smiled back.

After lunch, Sofia and Lucinda went back up to Lucinda's workshop. Sofia and Lucinda pulled out their wands, waved them over their heads, and disappeared. A few moments later, in the village, Sofia and Lucinda appeared on the front porch of Lucinda's childhood home. Lucinda then knocked on the front door. Lucinda's mom answered the door.

"Oh, Lucinda!" her mom, Marla, smiled as she hugged her daughter. "It's so nice to see you, my little witchlet".

"Mom" Lucinda smiled, a little embarrassed at being called witchlet.

"I know, your all grown up, and the official royal sorceress" Marla smiled. "But you'll always be my little witchlet". Marla then turned to Sofia. "Nice to see you again, Sofia. Please, you two, come in".

Marla showed Lucinda and Sofia into the front room, and the three sat down. Marla then raised her wand, pointed it at the coffee table, and a tea pot, tea cups, and a plate of cookies appeared. As the three had a pleasant conversation, a man stood across the street from the house, keeping watch. He carefully kept himself hidden behind the corner of a building.

"Ah, Princess Sofia!" the man sneered under his breath. "Acting so high and mighty! I wonder what the people would think if they knew your true secret, that you and Lucinda have a lesbian relationship?".

"Cedric?!" a woman's voice called out from behind him.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up on me like that?!" Cedric snapped.

A fairy wearing yellow suddenly appeared before Cedric. It was Miss Nettle.

"Sorry, Ceddie" Nettle said in a playful tone of voice. "I keep forgetting how nervous you can be".

"Oh, great!" Cedric exclaimed. "Your in comic mode again!".

"Well, I have to take my fun where I can get it" Nettle laughed.

"Must I remind you that we're on serious business?" Cedric pointed out. "Keep your eye on the objective. Once we have Princess Sofia's amulet, we can use it's power to rule the kingdom".

"How do you plan on getting her amulet?" Nettle inquired.

"We wait for the right moment" Cedric answered. "When Princess Sofia is out by herself, we give her an ultimatum - hand over the amulet, or we reveal to the public that her and Lucinda are having a lesbian relationship. I'm sure she would do anything to avoid such a scandal being made public".

"Sometimes you can be so deliciously evil" Nettle smiled. "But how did you find out about their relationship in the first place?".

"I have Wormwood keeping an nightly eye on the castle" Cedric revealed. "One night a few months ago, Wormwood looked through Princess Sofia's bedroom window and discovered her and Lucinda together in bed, pleasing each other. Wormwood went back a few nights in a row and saw the two of them doing the same thing night after night".

Cedric and Nettle continued to watch the house. After about an hour or so, Lucinda, Sofia, and Marla stepped out onto the front porch. Cedric and Nettle ducked into the shadows to avoid being seen.

"Thanks for the spell, Mom" Lucinda smiled.

"Your very welcome" Marla smiled back. "It should make a nice birthday surprise for Prince James and Princess Amber".

"It was nice seeing you again" Sofia smiled at Marla.

"It's always a pleasure seeing you, Sofia" Marla said as she hugged Sofia. "I'm glad Lucinda has you as a friend. You've always been there for Lucinda, and I appreciate that more than you'll ever know".

Sofia smiled at the compliment.

"Now, don't you two be strangers" Marla smiled at Lucinda and Sofia. "Please feel free to pop in every so often".

"We will, Mom" Lucinda smiled as she hugged Marla.

"I love you, my precious witchlet" Marla lovingly said to Lucinda as the two continued to hug each other.

"I love you too, Mom" Lucinda smiled.

Lucinda and Sofia then stepped back, waved their wands over their heads, and disappeared.

"Soon, Princess Sofia" Cedric thought to himself. "Soon that amulet will be ours. And then, Miss Nettle and I will rule the kingdom".


	5. Chapter 5

**A Magical Evening (Chapter 5)**

A few days had passed. Sofia's calendar was clear, so she decided to take a walk in the Peppertree Forest. The forest was always such a peaceful place, filled with wonderful memories for Sofia. As she walked along, she heard two 'poofs' behind her. Sofia quickly brought out her wand, and spun around. Standing behind her were Cedric and Miss Nettle.

"Put down your wand" Cedric quietly said to Sofia. "We just want to talk".

"What do you want?!" Sofia snapped. "To turn yourself in?!".

"Well, I did have to beat a hasty retreat from the castle once my plans were found out" Cedric remarked.

"Smart move!" Sofia pointed out. "Trying to steal my amulet so you could use it's power to take over the kingdom - that's treason! You managed to high tail it from the castle before you could be arrested! As a princess of Enchancia, I'm placing you under arrest for treason against the kingdom!".

"You might want to rethink that, Princess Sofia" Cedric warned. "I know something about you and that witch who replaced me. I know what the two of you do at night".

"And what would that be?" Sofia inquired.

"Oh, come now!" Cedric exclaimed. "Don't play dumb with me! You know and I know that you and Lucinda are having a lesbian relationship!".

"Okay!" Sofia snapped. "You know! So, what now? You try to blackmail me?!".

"I could keep quiet - for a price" Cedric suggested.

"Let me guess? My amulet, right?!" Sofia snapped.

"Give me your amulet, and your secret remains that - a secret" Cedric said.

"Not gonna happen, scum!" Sofia angrily said.

"Don't force my hand!" Cedric snapped. "I will spill the beans about you and Lucinda to the entire kingdom!".

"Lucinda and I discussed the possibility of what to do if somebody tried to blackmail us over our relationship" Sofia revealed. "We decided early on that we would never give in to blackmail. We'll out ourselves before giving into blackmail".

"She's not going to give up the amulet!" Nettle snapped at Cedric.

At that point, Nettle lunged at Sofia, trying to grab Sofia's amulet. As soon as Nettle put her hands on Sofia's amulet, the amulet sent a powerful beam of magical energy at Nettle. The beam hit Nettle dead on, knocking her to the ground, unconscious.

"What did you do?!" Cedric asked in shock.

"The amulet has it's own built in protection" Sofia answered. "If anybody tries to take it from me, it will automatically defend itself and me".

"It never did that before!" Cedric exclaimed.

"Well, since you've been gone, things have changed" Sofia started. "One day, my father asked Lucinda to do an inventory of the royal jewel room to see if there were any other magical jewels there. In the process, Lucinda discovered an old notebook in a hidden compartment. The notebook detailed what powers my amulet has. Slowly, but surely, Lucinda has been helping me to unlock those powers".

"You sneaky she devil!" Cedric snapped at Sofia. "You want the power for yourself!".

"I want to use the power for good!" Sofia snapped back. "You want to use the power for evil! I'll never allow my precious amulet to be used for evil!".

"Then you will pay for that!" Cedric shouted as he raised his wand.

As Cedric was about to fire his wand, Sofia's amulet put a protective magical barrier around Sofia. Cedric then fired his wand, but it had no effect against the magical barrier. As Cedric tried to fire his wand again, a magical blast hit near him as Lucinda's mother, Marla, flew in on her broom. Marla fired off another blast, and in the process gave Cedric a pair of donkey ears.

"Merlin's Mushrooms! You'll pay for this! I'll see that everybody knows about your secret!" Cedric exclaimed as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

At the same time, Miss Nettle was coming to, and saw what had just happened.

"Well, it's been fun, but gotta go" Nettle said as she quickly disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Are you alright, Sofia?" Marla asked, concerned.

"I'm fine" Sofia answered. "Thank you. I thought you didn't do hexes anymore".

"Well, it's true I'm a good witch now" Marla smiled. "However, that doesn't mean I can't occasionally hex somebody is is truly deserving".

"Point well taken" Sofia agreed. "I have to get back to the castle and tell Lucinda what just happened".

"This has to be both of your nightmares come true" Marla gently said as she put her hand on Sofia's shoulder.

"Yes" Sofia sighed. "Cedric is back".

"That's bad enough" Marla agreed. "But I was talking about the romantic relationship that you and Lucinda have".

"How did you know?" Sofia asked, shocked.

"A mother knows everything" Marla smiled.

Sofia couldn't argue with that. Sofia's mother, Queen Miranda, had said the same thing on a number of occasions over the years.

"What you must think of us?" Sofia quietly thought out loud.

"Sofia" Marla said as she gently hugged Sofia. "You act like you have something to be ashamed of. You and Lucinda have done nothing wrong. You love each other. There's beauty in that".

"Thank you for your understanding" Sofia said. "Not everybody would be as understanding".

"You'll be alright, my precious Sofia" Marla said in a reassuring tone. "Both of you will. Remember that the darkest hour comes before the dawn".

"Thank you" Sofia said, gratefully. "Now I have to go back to the castle, tell Lucinda what has happened, and then ... we'll have to break the news to my family about everything".

"I'll come with you, Sofia" Marla smiled. "I won't have the two of you facing this alone".

As Sofia and Marla walked toward Enchancia Castle, Marla put her arm around Sofia. Marla knew that what was to come would be hard for both Sofia and Lucinda. Marla wished with all of her soul that she could spare Sofia and Lucinda the pain of having to admit to something that not everybody would understand. But, Marla could stand with them so they would not face it alone.

This was a turning point for Sofia and Lucinda. Things would change. Just how much was yet to be determined.


	6. Chapter 6

**A Magical Evening (Chapter 6)**

It was now late morning. Sofia and Marla walked through the front gate of the castle, and made their way into the castle. Baileywick greeted the two.

"Good morning" Baileywick smiled at Sofia and Marla.

"Good morning, Baileywick" Sofia smiled, trying to hide her worry at what was to come. "I came across Lucinda's mother in the Peppertree Forest. I invited her for lunch".

"Very good, Princess Sofia" Baileywick acknowledged. "I'll have an extra lunch setting added to the royal dining table".

"Where is Lucinda?" Sofia asked Baileywick.

"She's in her workshop" Baileywick answered. "Did you want me to summon her?".

"We'll walk up and see her" Sofia replied as she and Marla walked toward Lucinda's workshop.

Before long, Sofia and Marla had reached Lucinda's workshop. Sofia knocked on the door. In a few moments, Lucinda answered the door.

"Mom, Sofia" Lucinda smiled. "This is an unexpected surprise. Please, come in".

Sofia and Marla walked into Lucinda's workshop as Lucinda closed the door.

"Lucinda" Marla started, "Sofia and I have something we need to discuss with you". Sofia and Marla then explained what happened in the Peppertree Forest.

In a while, it was time for lunch. Sofia, Lucinda, and Marla walked down to the royal dining room. As they got closer, the three talked among themselves.

"I'm not looking forward to this" Sofia said, worried.

"Neither am I" Lucinda agreed. "But we can't let ourselves be blackmailed. Better we tell them than to have them find out from a third party. We'll have lunch first, then request a meeting with King Roland and the rest of your family".

"I'll be right there with both of you" Marla reassured Sofia and Lucinda.

Soon, everybody sat down to lunch. During lunch, everybody had a pleasant time enjoying a fine meal and talking to each other. However, before long, lunch came to an end.

"King Roland" Marla spoke up. "Might I request an immediate meeting with you and the royal family?".

"What is this about, Marla?" Roland asked, curious.

"Princess Sofia and my daughter have something they need to discuss with you" Marla replied.

"We can discuss it right here, if you like?" Roland suggested.

"This is something that all of us should discuss behind closed doors" Marla diplomatically said.

"Very well" Roland agreed. "We'll retire to my office. Baileywick, see to it we're not disturbed".

"Yes, Your Majesty" Baileywick acknowledged.

In a few minutes, everybody found themselves in King Roland's office. Sofia then told everybody that Cedric was back, was in league with Miss Nettle, and that Cedric was after Sofia's amulet. Sofia also mentioned that Cedric had tried to use blackmail to get Sofia's amulet.

"What possible blackmail could Cedric use against you, Sofia?" Roland asked, concerned.

Lucinda and Marla walked over and stood next to Sofia.

"All I ask is that you try not to judge myself and Lucinda too harshly" Sofia requested.

"Sofia, why would I judge both of you so?" Roland wanted to know.

"Well, there is no way to soften this" Sofia started, "so I might as well just come out and say it. Lucinda and I have a romantic relationship. We love each other. And Cedric somehow found out about it and tried to blackmail me".

Everybody was silent after Sofia's admission.

"In light of what has been revealed, you will have my written resignation on your desk in an hour" Lucinda quietly said to Roland.

"And in light of what has been revealed, I'll make plans to move out of the castle as soon as possible" Sofia quietly added.

As Sofia and Lucinda slowly started to leave Roland's office, Roland looked at them.

"Who said anything about you resigning, Lucinda?" Roland inquired. "And who said anything about you moving out of the castle, Sofia?".

"We assumed that to avoid any further scandal, Sofia and I should leave" Lucinda responded.

"The scandal would be if two young women I admire greatly were forced to leave a place they call home" Roland said. "Sofia, your my daughter, and I love you very much. And Lucinda, your a fine sorceress and a credit to your profession. Our family will stand behind the two of you. And we will stand behind you proudly".

Sofia and Lucinda sighed with relief. Roland then walked over and hugged them. "Everything is going to be alright" Roland reassured them.

"Everything is going to be just fine" Queen Miranda smiled at Sofia and Lucinda.

"At least it's out in the open now" Amber smiled at Sofia and Lucinda. "The two of you won't have to worry about hiding anymore".

"If the two of you are happy, then I'm happy for you" James smiled at Sofia and Lucinda.

At that moment, Baileywick walked in.

"I'm sorry for the interruption, but reporters have arrived at the front gate" Baileywick announced. "There is some scandalous rumor that ... Princess Sofia and our royal sorceress have a romantic relationship".

"Well, it didn't take that damned Cedric long to act" Sofia said in disgust.

"Is there something I should know?" Baileywick inquired.

"Yes, the rumor is true" Roland admitted. "Tell the reporters to come back in two hours. We'll hold a news conference at that time".

"I'll see to it immediately" Baileywick said as he left the room.

"I can already see the pitchforks and torches" Lucinda commented.

"... and the rotten fruit" Sofia added.

"Everything will work out" Roland assured Sofia and Lucinda. "Try not to worry".


	7. Chapter 7

**A Magical Evening (Chapter 7)**

It was now mid afternoon. In the courtyard of Enchancia Castle, Sofia, Lucinda, Marla, and the royal family stood at the top of the stairs leading to the castle. A crowd of reporters, along with people from the village, stood at the bottom of the stairs. King Roland then stepped to a podium that had been set up at the top of the stairs.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the press, thank you for your attention" Roland started. "A rumor has surfaced about my daughter, Sofia, and our royal sorceress, Lucinda. I want to stress in the highest possible terms that I and the entire royal family proudly stand behind Sofia and Lucinda. I now give the podium to the two of them".

Sofia and Lucinda walked up to the podium.

"The two of us have a statement that I shall read" Sofia started. "I would ask that you please allow me to read the statement without interruption".

Everybody grew silent, waiting for what Sofia had to say.

"A rumor has surfaced that Lucinda and I have a romantic relationship" Sofia announced. "We are here today to say that what you have heard is not a rumor, but is the truth. The two of us have a romantic relationship. The two of us ask for your understanding, although we do realize that there will be those who will not accept our relationship. When this rumor first surfaced, we felt it necessary to reveal to you the truth. We apologize for any trouble that this may bring".

Sofia stopped for a moment, then continued. "On behalf of both of us, I hope most of you will find it in your hearts to accept us as we are. If there are those who feel the need to shout at us, or throw things at us, I suppose now would be as good a time as any".

Sofia and Lucinda braced themselves.

"Why would we attack you, Sofia?" a young woman in the crowd asked. It was Jade.

"You and Lucinda are still our friends" Ruby added. "The fact that the two of you have a romantic relationship doesn't erase all the good things you've done. For example, when the village orphanage was damaged by a fire eight months ago, the two of you immediately jumped into action and got the ball rolling on repairing the orphanage".

Ruby's mother, Helen Hanshaw, was standing in the crowd. Helen started clapping her hands, and was soon followed by the vast majority of those in the crowd. There were some in the crowd who walked away, not wanting to have anything to do with Sofia and Lucinda. However, the vast majority gathered showed their support for Sofia and Lucinda.

The next morning, rulers of other kingdoms gathered at Enchancia Castle, having heard the news about Sofia and Lucinda. Everybody gathered in the castle ballroom.

"King Roland" Emperor Quon started, "we are here not to show disrespect, but to simply find out how things will proceed now that the relationship between Princess Sofia and your royal sorceress is now public knowledge. What happens in Enchancia could have an impact on our kingdoms as well".

"Things, for the most part, will continue as normal" Roland answered. "Sofia and Lucinda will continue to perform their official duties as they always have. The only difference is that as of this morning, I have freed Sofia from having to merry by the time she turns twenty-one. Considering her and Lucinda's relationship, it seemed to be the most sensible thing to do".

"Then, in effect, your saying that you condone the relationship between your daughter and your royal sorceress?" King Nasir asked in a disapproving tone.

"I stand behind them" Roland responded. "They have my support".

"In my society, such a relationship would be met with disapproval!" Nasir snapped.

"What harm have Princess Sofia and Royal Sorceress Lucinda done?" King Magnus asked. "It seems to me that what the two of them do in private should be between them".

"To allow this is to give others ideas!" Nasir exclaimed.

"You act as if Sofia and Lucinda are leading some sort of great uprising" Queen Cecily said to Nasir. "All I see are two people in love".

"And I see two sinful young women who should be shown the error of their ways!" Nasir snapped.

"Enough!" Roland shouted. "My daughter and my royal sorceress have love and support from myself and the entire Enchancian royal family. We will not damn them. You don't do that to people you love".

"I will not stand here and listen to blasphemy!" Nasir harshly said as he stormed out of the ballroom.

"I'm sorry, Dad" Sofia sadly said to Roland. "I've come between you and a long time friend".

"I apologize as well" Lucinda sadly added. "Sofia and I never dreamed it would come to this".

"Don't you dare apologize" Cecily said to Sofia and Lucinda. "The two of you have done nothing wrong".

"Most kind, Queen Cecily" Sofia responded.

"You have mine and Vivian's support" Cecily smiled at Sofia and Lucinda. "The two of you are our friends, and nothing will change that".

"Thank you for your support, Queen Cecily" Roland smiled.

"Anytime, Roland" Cecily smiled back.

It was now afternoon at Enchancia Castle. In Sofia's bedroom, Sofia and Lucinda were looking out Sofia's bedroom window when a knock came at the door. Sofia walked over, and opened the door. Standing there was Amber, Hildegard, and Cleo.

"May we come in?" Amber asked.

"Yes, of course" Sofia invited.

"Hildegard and Cleo came over to talk to the two of you" Amber said to Sofia and Lucinda.

Sofia shut her bedroom door, then Sofia, Lucinda, Amber, Hildegard, and Cleo sat down.

"Sofia, Lucinda" Hildegard started, "Cleo and I want to say that we continue to think of the two of you as friends. In fact ...".

"... Hildi and I feel it is time to share something with you" Cleo continued for Hildegard. "Amber knows about what we are about to tell you".

"The simple fact is that you are not alone" Hildegard said to Sofia and Lucinda. "You see, Cleo and I ... are lovers, as you are".

Sofia and Lucinda sat silent for a few moments. They had already figured out about Hildegard and Cleo's relationship, but didn't want to let on that they knew.

"Lucinda and I realize that telling us about yourselves must have been a hard thing to do" Sofia said.

"It's just that, outside of Amber, you and Lucinda are the only ones who know about us" Hildegard admitted. "I'm sure Cleo and I would be damned immediately if it became public knowledge".

"You have our word that your secret will be safe with us" Lucinda assured Hildegard and Cleo. "Meanwhile, if one or both of you ever need someone to talk to, Sofia and I will always be here for you".

"That is most appreciated" Cleo smiled.

"This is the first time we've encountered a couple like Cleo and I" Hildegard admitted. "It would be nice to just talk to people like us".

"Then lets have a conversation right now" Sofia offered. "Nobody will disturb us, and what is said here will stay here".

For the next hour, Sofia, Lucinda, Hildegard, and Cleo talked about their relationships. Amber sat there and listened in, happy to see four people she thought the world of being able to talk freely among themselves.


	8. Chapter 8

**A Magical Evening (Chapter 8)**

**I want to thank MissBloodRaven for suggesting an idea that served as the inspiration for this chapter.**

Sofia, Lucinda, Hildegard, Cleo, and Amber were finishing getting together with each other when Violet burst into Sofia's bedroom.

"I am deeply sorry for this intrusion, milady" Violet apologized to Sofia. "Princess Hildegard's parents and Princess Cleo's parents have just arrived. They are very angry that Princess Hildegard and Princess Cleo are meeting with you. They are on their way up here as we speak".

"Everybody" Sofia announced. "No matter what I say, no matter what I do, play along with me".

"What are you planning, Sofia?" Hildegard asked, nervous.

"Saving yours and Cleo's reputations" Sofia replied.

Violet stood by the door. "Their coming down the hall, milady" Violet reported to Sofia.

"How dare the two of you come here and demand that I change who I am?!" Sofia yelled at the top of her lungs at Hildegard and Cleo. It was loud enough that those in the hallway heard it.

Sofia motioned Hildegard and Cleo to play along just as Hildegard's parents and Cleo's parents burst into Sofia's bedroom.

"How dare you go against the natural order of things?!" Hildegard yelled at Sofia.

"A proper princess isn't a lesbian" Cleo added.

"What is going on here?!" Hildegard's father demanded to know.

"Hildegard and Cleo came here trying to get me to end my relationship with Lucinda!" Sofia snapped. "I thought they were my friends. I guess I was wrong!".

"Then you and Hildegard were not here to show support for Princess Sofia?" Cleo's mother asked Cleo.

"Of course not, Mother" Cleo answered. "The relationship between Sofia and Lucinda defies the norm for royal society. Hildegard and I cannot condone such a relationship".

"It's nice to see that there are at least two proper princesses in this room" Hildegard's father commented to Hildegard and Cleo.

"It's time for you and Cleo to leave this place" Hildegard's mother said to Hildegard. "Afterall, the last thing you want is to be in the presence of two perverts such as Sofia and Lucinda".

"Did I invite any of you here?!" Sofia snapped. "Now take your daughters and get the hell out of this castle!".

"Gladly!" Hildegard's father snapped back.

As Hildegard and her parents and Cleo and her parents left Sofia's bedroom, Cleo's father turned toward Amber. "You'll understand, Princess Amber, that we no longer want you hanging around Cleo and Hildegard. We only want our daughters hanging around _respectable_ families".

"You've got a hell of a nerve, coming in here and damning my family!" Amber glared at Cleo's father.

"It looks like Sofia's village girl background has rubbed off on you, Princess Amber" Hildegard's mother said in disgust. "You use to be a proper princess. Now your just as common as your sister".

"Say what you like about the village" Amber pointed out. "But, you tend to find a better class of people down there".

Hildegard and her parents and Cleo and her parents then left Sofia's bedroom, went down to the castle courtyard, and departed on their flying carriages.

In Sofia's room, Sofia turned to Violet.

"Thank you, Violet, for warning us in time" Sofia said gratefully.

"It was my pleasure, milady" Violet smiled. "I want you to know that you and Miss Lucinda have my full support".

Sofia smiled at Violet's loyalty.

"Is there anything else I can do for you, milady?" Violet asked Sofia.

"No" Sofia answered.

"Then I'll attend to my other duties" Violet said as she left Sofia's bedroom.

Sofia turned to Amber. "I'm so sorry, Amber" Sofia sadly said. "I've cost you two of your friends".

"You protected them" Amber said to Sofia. "For that I am very grateful. Thanks to your performance just now, Hildegard's parents and Cleo's parents will never suspect the two of them are lovers. As for loosing them as friends, as long as their safe, that's a price I can live with".

As Amber left Sofia's bedroom, Sofia turned toward Lucinda.

"I hope Hildegard and Cleo understand that I did what I did to protect them" Sofia said.

"I'm sure they do" Lucinda answered.

In the flying carriage that Hildegard and Cleo had used to travel to Enchancia Castle, Hildegard and Cleo were alone as the carriage flew through the air. Hildegard's parents and Cleo's parents were aboard two other flying carriages that were flying nearby.

"Sofia's quick thinking saved both of us" Cleo whispered to Hildegard. "Now that our parents think that we're against Sofia and Lucinda, they will never suspect us of being a couple".

"For that I am most grateful" Hildegard whispered back. "Some day, somehow, I will find a way of rewarding Sofia for protecting us. I swear it".

That night, at Enchancia Castle, Sofia was in her bedroom thinking about what had happened that day. Sofia was glad that she had been able to save Hildegard and Cleo's reputations. Sofia, however, was also sad for the two of them. It must be very hard for Hildegard and Cleo to be closet lesbians, and having to deal with parents who were so clearly anti-gay. It made Sofia very grateful that she had a family who not only loved her, but who supported who she was.

As Sofia stood in her bedroom, she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in" Sofia invited.

The door opened, and in walked Violet.

"Is there anything I can do for you before you retire for the night?" Violet asked.

"I'm fine, thank you" Sofia smiled.

"Then I'll wish you a good night, milady" Violet smiled back. "By the way, Miss Lucinda is waiting in the hall. May I show her in?".

"Yes, please" Sofia beamed.

Violet showed Lucinda in.

"Good night, you two" Violet smiled. "If I might be allowed to say so, I think it's nice that the two of you can now be open about your relationship. I wish the two of you every happiness".

"Thank you, Violet" Sofia smiled.

"You are most welcome, miladies" Violet said to Sofia and Lucinda as she left Sofia's bedroom.

"She really likes you" Lucinda said of Violet.

"We've been good friends for years" Sofia observed. "I'm glad I haven't lost her over this".

Lucinda looked around Sofia's bedroom, then turned back to Sofia. "Well, Sofia, who would have thought we could spend a night together without having to hide?".

"Tell me about it" Sofia smiled.

Sofia and Lucinda got ready for bed, then climbed into Sofia's bed. As the two of them laid there, they soon fell asleep, happy in the knowledge that they could be together ... and not have to worry about hiding anymore.

Outside Enchancia Castle, Cedric stood on the Horrid Hills looking at the castle in the distance. With Nettle's help, he had managed to restore his ears to normal. As Cedric stood there, a thought went through his head.

"Soon" Cedric thought as he looked at the castle. "Soon, I shall return to Enchancia Castle. And when that day comes, all of you will be sorry".


	9. Chapter 9

**A Magical Evening (Chapter 9)**

**I want to thank MissBloodRaven and Sprite Heartfilia for ideas which were used in this chapter.**

A few weeks had passed, and James and Amber's birthday was rapidly approaching. Invitations had been sent out. While most of those invited had accepted, some turned down the invitation.

Prince Khalid, Princess Maya, and Princess Leena had been banned from attending by their father, King Nasir. Hildegard and Cleo's parents had returned the invitations that had been sent out to the two, with a note saying not to bother their families again. Prince Hugo, as well as Princess Penelope, were downright rude.

Prince Hugo had returned his invitation with the following note: "I don't associate with a family who supports deviant behavior". Princess Penelope, meanwhile, had returned her invitation with the following note: "I do not attend parties in a castle where two women live who practice unlady-like behavior. Some of us were raised to be proper, and don't wish to be exposed to those who are not proper".

Sofia hid herself away in her bedroom, saddened that some would not be coming to James and Amber's birthday party. As Sofia sat in her bedroom, a knock came at the door.

"Come in" Sofia invited.

The door to Sofia's bedroom opened, and in walked Amber.

"Are you going to stay in your room forever, Sofia?" Amber asked, concerned.

"I'm responsible for some people not coming to yours and James' upcoming birthday party" Sofia sadly replied. "I'm trying to keep a low profile. I don't want to cause anymore damage".

"Sofia" Amber gently said as she put her arm around Sofia. "Please don't blame yourself. If some people can't accept you and Lucinda, then that's their problem".

"But I've ruined your upcoming birthday" Sofia sadly pointed out.

"We knew that Hildegard, Cleo, Khalid, Maya, and Leena wouldn't be able to attend before hand" Amber reassured Sofia. "As for Hugo and Penelope, I'm actually happy they will not be attending. James and I don't need two people who are so rude. On the bright side, we have people coming who are our friends - Vivian, Zandar, Jin, Jun, Desmond, Mae, Matilda, Arsinoe, Ruby, and Jade. Everybody here is going to have a wonderful time. Please say you'll attend".

"Only if I won't cause any damage" Sofia replied.

"Sofia - these are our friends" Amber reassured Sofia. "They would love to see you. And James and I very much want you and Lucinda to attend. It wouldn't be the same without the two of you".

"Then I accept your gracious offer" Sofia smiled.

"Good!" Amber exclaimed in glee. "We're going to have so much fun!".

The next day, Sofia walked out to the castle stable. As Sofia walked into the stable, she passed the stall where Lyra the unicorn was.

"Good morning, Princess Sofia" Lyra greeted.

"Good morning, Lyra" Sofia greeted back. "How are you doing today?".

"Fine, Princess" Lyra answered. "And you?".

"I'm doing okay under the circumstances" Sofia replied.

"Keep your chin up Princess" Lyra smiled. "All is not lost. You still have those who love you very much".

"Thank you, Lyra" Sofia smiled.

Sofia walked further into the stable until she came to the stall that Minimus was in. Over the years, Minimus had grown into a fine full sized flying horse.

"Ah! Sofia!" Minimus grinned at Sofia. "Your looking lovely today".

"Thank you, kind sir" Sofia smiled as she hugged her faithful friend.

"What can I do for you today, Sofia?" Minimus asked.

"I was thinking about flying today - just you and me" Sofia answered with a smile.

"It would be my honor, Sofia" Minimus smiled back.

Sofia climbed aboard Minimus. In a few moments, Minimus and Sofia made their way to the castle courtyard. Minimus then stretched his wings and took off. As Minimus and Sofia flew around the castle, the two friends had a fine time flying and talking to each other.

A few miles away, in a large barn, Lucinda was meeting with a number of her witch friends.

"I thank you all for coming" Lucinda gratefully said. "I wasn't sure if you would come now that Sofia and mine's relationship is out in the open".

"We all admire you very much, Lucinda" one of the witches spoke up in a supportive manner. "If you and Princess Sofia are happy together, then we're happy for you".

The other witches in the barn nodded their heads in agreement.

"What can we do for you?" Another witch asked Lucinda.

"I have this nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach that Cedric will try something sooner or later" Lucinda answered. "When that time comes, I will need your help like I have never needed it before".

"And you will have it" one of the witches said as the other witches clapped.

"Whenever you need us, we'll be there" another witch said.

"Thank you, my sisters" Lucinda said with gratitude.

At that moment, Lucinda's mother, Marla, walked up.

"The stage is set, and the orchestra is ready" Marla started. "When Cedric shows up, we'll pounce on him".


	10. Chapter 10

**A Magical Evening (Chapter 10)**

It was now the day of James and Amber's birthday. At the back of the castle, last minute preparations for the birthday party were taking place.

"Is the cake ready?" Amber asked Lucinda.

"I've just enchanted it with a spell that will make the cake look and taste like any kind of cake the person eating it would want" Lucinda answered.

"Wonderful!" Amber smiled. "I'll get to have strawberry cake, and James will get to have chocolate cake. Thank you, Lucinda".

"Your most welcome, Princess Amber" Lucinda smiled back.

That afternoon, James and Amber's birthday party was in full swing. Everybody had a fine time playing games, and enjoying birthday food.

In the outdoor area behind the castle, Amber, Ruby, and Jade were playing pin the jewel on the tiara. Amber then put a blindfold on Jade.

"I think it goes here" Jade said as she walked over to the tiara blindfolded. Jade reached up, and put the jewel where she thought it should go. Jade took off her blindfold, and discovered she had nailed it.

"Way to go, Jade!" Ruby exclaimed with glee.

"Nicely done, Jade" Amber smiled.

Sofia walked around the outdoor area behind the castle, talking to old friends as she went along. However, everything wasn't peaceful for Sofia. One of the performers hired for the birthday party was ... The Amazing Boswell. Sofia wasn't happy he was there. Even though the incident with Clover had happened years ago, there was still bad blood between Sofia and Boswell.

It was soon time to present James and Amber with their birthday presents. As King Roland and Queen Miranda led them up onto a stage, a powerful bolt of lightening, accompanied by a powerful burst of thunder, appeared in the middle of the outdoor area. Standing there was ... Cedric.

"Good afternoon, everybody" Cedric mocked. "I have come for my revenge, and I haven't come alone".

Suddenly, Miss Nettle and a group of men and women with wands magically appeared. Miss Nettle and the group then pointed their wands at everybody at the party. At that same moment, Boswell pulled out a black powder pistol and pointed it at Sofia.

"Two can play at that game!" Lucinda shouted as she stroked a ruby ring on her finger. At that same moment, a large group of witches magically appeared. "Attack!" Lucinda ordered.

The witches set upon Nettle and the group of men and women with her. At that same moment, Sofia picked up a cherry pie and hit Boswell in the face with it. Sofia then ran into the castle kitchen with Boswell in hot pursuit. As Boswell entered the kitchen, Sofia suddenly hit him in the face with a cast iron frying pan. Boswell stepped back, taken off guard by Sofia's attack. Sofia then raised the frying pan and lunged at Boswell.

"This one is for Clover!" (WHANG!). "This one is for me!" (WHANG!). "And this one! This one's for the hell of it!" (WHANG!).

Boswell fell like a ton of bricks. As Boswell lay on the floor, unconscious, Violet ran over to Sofia.

"Are you alright, milady?" Violet asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, Violet" Sofia answered in a reassuring way.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you learn to use a frying pan like that?" Violet wanted to know.

"My amulet once summoned Princess Rapunzel" Sofia answered. "Among other things, Rapunzel taught me how to use a frying pan as a weapon".

At that moment, a few of the castle guards stormed into the kitchen.

"Are you alright, Princess Sofia?" one of the guards asked.

"Yes" Sofia answered as she pointed toward Boswell. "Place him under arrest".

"Yes, Princess" another guard acknowledged.

Sofia went to the door and looked outside. A fierce battle was raging between Cedric's forces and Lucinda's witches. Sofia brought out her wand with one hand, raised her frying pan with the other hand, and ran outside to join the battle.

"Princess!" one of the guards shouted at Sofia in alarm.

Violet looked up toward Heaven. "Please, look after her".

Outside, Miss Nettle was circling around when she noticed Queen Miranda. Nettle swooped down and pointed her wand at Miranda.

"Well, well, well" Nettle mocked. "Who do we have here?".

Miranda's amulet suddenly glowed brightly. In a few moments, Nettle's eyes opened wide with fright. Standing between Nettle and Miranda was ... Queen Elsa of Arendelle. Nettle attempted to raise her wand, but not before Elsa raised her hands and shot out a stream of ice at Nettle. Before Nettle knew it, she was trapped from her shoulders to her feet in an icy mass.

"That should keep you confined for a while" Elsa said to Nettle.

"Thank you" Miranda said gratefully to Elsa.

"Your welcome, Miranda" Elsa smiled. "We queens have to stick together".

Meanwhile, Sofia had caught up to Lucinda.

"We're gaining the upper hand" Lucinda reported. "But their not going down without a fight".

"Then lets finish this!" Sofia exclaimed as she raised her wand.

"Mind if we make this a threesome?" Lucinda's mother, Marla, asked as she flew up on her broom.

"Let's do this!" Lucinda shouted. "Charge!".

Lucinda, Sofia, and Marla raced forward, firing their wands at any of Cedric's forces who stood in front of them. As the three fought bravely, King Roland and Baileywick watched them from a distance.

"My God!" Roland exclaimed with a mix of fright and admiration. "I've never seen such bravery before!".

Lucinda, Sofia, and Marla fired off their wands, picking off enemy after enemy. They were soon joined by Lucinda's witches. Enemy after enemy fell. Before long, all that was left was Cedric.

Cedric attempted to fire his wand, but not before Sofia raced up and hit him in the wrist with the frying pan she was still carrying. Cedric fell back in pain, dropping his wand in the process.

"Cedric!" Sofia exclaimed as she stood over Cedric with her wand drawn. "As a princess of Enchancia, I'm placing you under arrest for treason against the kingdom!".

"Let's see you try it!" Cedric yelled as he quickly reached inside of his robe and produced a spare wand.

**To be continued in Chapter 11.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A Magical Evening (Chapter 11)**

"Cedric!" Sofia exclaimed as she stood over Cedric with her wand drawn. "As a princess of Enchancia, I'm placing you under arrest for treason against the kingdom!".

"Let's see you try it!" Cedric yelled as he quickly reached inside of his robe and produced a spare wand.

At that moment, Sofia's amulet started glowing brightly, surrounding her with a powerful magical barrier. Cedric raised his wand and fired at Sofia. As he fired a powerful beam of magical energy at Sofia, the magical barrier around Sofia glowed brightly. Suddenly, without warning, the magical barrier started sucking power out of Cedric through his wand. At that same time, Sofia was surrounded by a powerful blue glow. In a few moments, Cedric fell back, exhausted. The blue glow around Sofia then vanished, and the magical barrier around her dropped.

"What ... did ... you ... do?" Cedric asked Sofia in shock.

"My amulet punished you" Sofia answered. "It took away your powers ... and gave them to me. You will never hurt anybody again".

"My God!" Marla exclaimed in awe. "I always knew the Amulet of Avalor was powerful, but I never dreamed it was that powerful".

"Are you alright, Sofia?" Lucinda asked, concerned.

"I'm fine" Sofia assured Lucinda. "A bit tired, but fine".

King Roland and some guards raced up.

"Guards! Seize him!" Roland ordered as he pointed to Cedric.

The guards picked up Cedric and hustled him off to a jail cell inside the castle. Meanwhile, Miss Nettle was still trapped in the icy mass that Queen Elsa had put her in.

"You let me out of here this instant!" Nettle demanded.

"Not just yet" Elsa remarked. "There are those who have been looking for you for a few years now".

"Who are you talking about?!" Nettle snapped at Elsa.

"Three very angry headmistresses at Royal Prep" Elsa answered. "Turns out you've been quite the evil little fairy these past few years - using your powers for evil purposes, and continually trying to steal Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather's spell book. Well, they've finally had it with you. Once they arrive, you will be stripped of your powers, and taken back to Pixie Hollow to stand trial for your crimes. I understand Queen Clarion herself will preside over the trial".

Nettle went into shock over what awaited her.

"Surely, we can come to some sort of deal?" Nettle nervously offered.

"Oh, it's too late for that, Miss Nettle" Miss Flora said as she, Miss Fauna, and Miss Merryweather appeared out of nowhere.

"Mercy!" Nettle exclaimed in fright.

"Powers come, powers go" Flora said as she pointed her wand at Nettle. "Your powers are now gone, never to return".

A glow surrounded Nettle for a few moments, then faded away. Elsa then released Nettle from the icy mass.

"Come with us!" Merryweather snapped at Nettle. "And if you try anything funny - zap!".

"I'm going, I'm going" Nettle said in defeat.

Flora raised her wand. In a few moments, she, Nettle, Fauna, and Merryweather disappeared into thin air.

Elsa turned to Sofia and Lucinda. "I know what it's like to be labeled as different" Elsa started. "The two of you will always be welcomed in Arendelle. Feel free to visit anytime you like".

"Thank you, Queen Elsa" Sofia and Lucinda said gratefully.

Two weeks passed. The witches who had come to the aid of Enchancia Castle had been given special commendations for their service. All that was left was to honor three very special ladies.

On a parade ground in Enchancia, Sofia, Lucinda, and Marla stood. Behind them were the Knights of Enchancia. In front of them, King Roland stood on a platform. Behind Roland, a number of invited guests sat.

"Ladies and gentlemen" Roland started. "We are gathered here today to honor three ladies who showed exceptional bravery in the face of battle. These ladies are my daughter, Sofia; our royal sorceress, Lucinda; and Lucinda's mother, Marla. It is an honor and privilege to award to each of them the Shield of Valor".

Sir Bartleby walked up, and presented each with the Shield of Valor. Everybody gathered clapped for Sofia, Lucinda, and Marla.

That night at the castle, Sofia and Lucinda were in Sofia's bedroom getting ready for bed. In a few minutes, the two climbed into Sofia's bed.

"How are you feeling tonight, Sofia?" Lucinda asked.

"I'm doing okay" Sofia answered. "A bit sad, but okay".

"What's the matter, my precious Sofia?" Lucinda asked, concerned.

"Cedric's powers aren't the only thing I received two weeks ago" Sofia admitted. "I also received a copy of Cedric's memories. It's quite sad, actually. The man never thought he measured up. He tried and tried to measure up, but to no avail. His failures turned to anger, and led him in countless attempts to take over the kingdom. If I had known then what I know now, perhaps I could have helped him somehow".

"Sofia" Lucinda gently started, "you've always been a good person. That's one of the things I admire about you. But you mustn't blame yourself. Cedric had a choice as to what direction to take his life. He chose the dark path".

"Your right, of course" Sofia sadly said.

"Good night, Sofia" Lucinda said as she gently kissed Sofia.

"Good night, Lucinda" Sofia said as she returned the kiss.

The two then went to sleep for the night.

The past two weeks had been filled with activity. Cedric had been tried for his treason, and found guilty. He was sentenced to spend the rest of his life behind bars. Boswell was also tried for his role in Cedric and Nettle's attack on the castle, and was found guilty of conspiracy. Boswell was sentenced to spend a number of years behind bars. When his sentence was complete, he would be banished from Enchancia, never to return.

In Pixie Hollow, Miss Nettle was put on trial for her crimes. After a lengthy trial, Nettle was found guilty of using her powers for evil. But what to do with her? At one point, it had been suggested that Nettle be changed into a human and be forced to live a human life in exile, powerless. However, Nettle was still evil, and even as a human, she might find ways to inflict evil onto others. Queen Clarion decided to transform Nettle into a tree that would be placed in Pixie Hollow. Nettle would no longer be a threat to anyone.

**This is not the end of this story. I will be writing more in regard to this story. There are, afterall, some loose ends that I want to tie up.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A Magical Evening (Chapter 12)**

**Sprite Heartfilia had suggested to me that it would be nice to see Princess Maya support Sofia and Lucinda, and I'm including that in this chapter. Meanwhile, I'll warn you that this chapter is going to take a dark turn.**

Fourteen months had passed since Cedric and Nettle had attempted to attack Enchancia Castle. During the past fourteen months, things had changed. Sofia and Lucinda had become heroines of the kingdom. Though there were still some in the kingdom who didn't agree with their relationship, Sofia and Lucinda had proven their bravery in battle, and even those against their relationship treated them with some respect because of their bravery.

Sofia had spent the past fourteen months learning to use Cedric's powers. To Sofia's surprise, Cedric's powers themself were very powerful - it was Cedric's low opinion of himself that had held him back. Sofia vowed to use Cedric's powers for good, and after a while, Sofia became a powerful sorceress in her own right. It wasn't long before Roland and Lucinda granted Sofia a special title - Princess Enchantress. The title allowed Sofia to work alongside Lucinda.

Outside of Enchancia during the past fourteen months, one thing had changed - Princess Maya had married Prince Paul of the Kingdom of Harroney. Paul was much more socially tolerant than Maya's father, King Nasir. Paul's parents, the King and Queen of Harroney, were also very socially tolerant. Once Maya had moved to Harroney, she asked Paul and his parents for permission to renew her friendship with Sofia and Lucinda. Paul and his parents happily agreed. Nasir was none too happy that Maya had renewed her friendship with Sofia and Lucinda, but since Maya was no longer living under his roof, there wasn't much Nasir could do about it.

Elsewhere outside of Enchancia, Hildegard and Cleo were forced to continue to have nothing to do with the Enchancian royal family. However, in a tragic way, things would soon change.

In Friezenburg Castle, Hildegard was having tea with Cleo. Hildegard's parents, as well as Cleo's parents, were enjoying a carriage ride together in the Friezenburg countryside. As Hildegard and Cleo were having tea, a man burst into the room where Hildegard and Cleo were. The man was Garth, the royal advisor to Hildegard's father, the King of Friezenburg.

"What is the matter, Garth?" Hildegard asked, concerned.

"As you know, your parents, as well as Princess Cleo's parents, were taking a carriage ride together this afternoon" Garth started, with tears streaming down his face. "I wish there was an easier way to tell you this ...".

"Tell me ... what?" Hildegard asked, becoming nervous.

"Your parents, and Princess Cleo's parents, were on their way back to Friezenburg Castle" Garth reported. "When the carriage they were on rounded a curve, the horses suddenly broke free ... sending the carriage over a cliff. It is my sad duty to tell you that nobody aboard the carriage survived".

Hildegard fainted in shock. Cleo stood there, frozen in place.

"Nobody ... survived?" Cleo asked in shock.

"Nobody" Garth sadly answered.

In the Kingdom of Corinthia, and in the Kingdom of Friezenburg, an official period of mourning began. In Corinthia, Cleo's older brother, Michael, would become King of Corinthia. In Friezenburg, since Hildegard was an only child, she would become Queen of Friezenburg.

At Friezenburg Castle, Hildegard would soon be appointed Queen. As she sat in what had been her father's office, a man stepped into the room. It was Dion, the Friezenburg Master of Coin.

"Might I have a moment of your time, Princess Hildegard?" Dion asked.

"Please, sit down, Lord Dion" Hildegard answered.

Dion closed the door to the office, and had a seat. "With you becoming Queen, there is something I would like to discuss with you".

"You may proceed" Hildegard directed.

"What I have to discuss is quite frankly a delicate matter" Dion started. "The truth of the matter is I know about you, Princess Cleo, and the romantic relationship that the two of you have. I would be willing to keep quiet about your relationship, in exchange for certain considerations".

"So, your going to blackmail me?!" Hildegard asked in disgust.

"Blackmail is such an ugly word, Princess" Dion pointed out with a wicked smile. "I prefer to think of it as an opportunity to increase my fortunes".

"As if you haven't already been skimming off the books?!" Hildegard snapped. "Don't look so surprised! I've been going over the kingdom's finances, and in doing so I've discovered a number of discrepancies going back many years. It would certainly explain how you were able to afford to buy an expensive villa in the southern part of the kingdom".

"So, you know about my activities then?" Dion pointed out. "My proposal then is simple. You keep your mouth shut, and I'll keep my mouth shut".

"And if I don't keep my mouth shut?" Hildegard challenged Dion.

"Then I'll be forced to reveal to the people your sickening relationship with Princess Cleo" Dion threatened.

As Dion was talking to Hildegard, Garth managed to sneak into the office, and slowly came up behind Dion with a sword drawn.

"How dare you threaten the Princess?!" Garth snapped at Dion.

At that point, Dion pulled out his sword, and he and Garth started sword fighting. Soon, the fight moved out into the hallway. As Dion and Garth fought down the hallway, they soon came across a long stairway. Garth managed to grab Dion, and threw Dion down the stairs. Dion landed at the bottom of the stairs, dead. In a few moments, two guards arrived on the scene.

"Explain yourself, Minister Garth!" one of the guards demanded.

"Princess Hildegard discovered that Lord Dion had been skimming off the books for years" Garth started. "When she confronted Lord Dion about it, he pulled out his sword and threatened the Princess. I was forced to defend her. A sword fight ensued. When Lord Dion and I came to the stairs, he lost his balance and fell down the stairs to his death".

At that point, Hildegard walked up.

"Is this true, my Princess?" one of the guards asked Hildegard.

"It is" Hildegard replied. "Every word. Minister Garth came to my defense, and I will be forever grateful to him. He performed a great service for the kingdom today, and he is not to be punished. He is to be honored for performing above and beyond the call of duty".

"Yes, my Princess" the other guard agreed. "Meanwhile, we'll take care of Lord Dion's body".

Hildegard and Garth walked back to the office. Once inside the office, Hildegard closed the door.

"I suppose now that you'll want to blackmail me?" Hildegard quietly asked Garth.

"No, my Princess" Garth replied.

"But you heard what Lord Dion said" Hildegard pointed out.

"Yes, I did" Garth answered. "I am much more tolerant than some others in the royal court. Please do not worry. Yours and Princess Cleo's secret is safe with me. I will never reveal it, nor will I damn the two of you. All I ask is that I be allowed to serve you as I served your father. Allow me to be your advisor ... and a confidant you may trust. I promise you my full loyalty".

"Thank you ... for everything" Hildegard said gratefully. "I will be honored to have you as my advisor, and my friend".

**This story to be continued in Chapter 13.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A Magical Evening (Chapter 13)**

**I want to thank Luiz4200 for suggesting that Hildegard might have to produce an heir. This chapter starts covering that.**

Cleo stood in a cemetery in Corinthia. She was standing at the grave of her parents. She looked around, and saw nobody around. It was just her. Cleo then looked at the grave of her parents.

"Mom, Dad" Cleo started. "I'm sorry your gone, but there is something you need to know. Your precious daughter ... your precious Cleo ... is gay. There! I've said it! Now live with it!".

Cleo suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She quickly turned around to see her brother, Michael, standing there. Cleo gasped in shock.

"It's alright" Michael gently said as he hugged Cleo. "It's alright".

"But you heard what I just said" Cleo said, worried.

"Yes, I did" Michael gently said. "Don't worry. I don't damn you. Your my sister, and I love you".

"Your taking this awfully well" Cleo observed.

"Inside, I've never shared Mom and Dad's viewpoint" Michael revealed. "I'm not gay ... but I do have some gay friends. They are among the nicest people you would ever want to meet. And now I find out that your gay. It must have been hell for you, having to live under the same roof as Mom and Dad who were very anti-gay".

"It was" Cleo quietly said.

"Let's go home" Michael said as he put his arm around Cleo's shoulder. "I like to get to know the _new _you".

A few days passed. At Corinthia Castle, Michael met with Cleo and Hildegard.

"Now that you know about Cleo and I, where do we go from here?" Hildegard asked Michael, concerned.

"You don't have to worry about me" Michael reassured Hildegard. "Nobody will find out from me. In fact, I have an idea on how the two of you can be nearer to each other".

"What did you have in mind?" Hildegard wanted to know.

"I understand that you'll be needing a new person to manage your kingdom's finances" Michael started. "If I might make a suggestion, Cleo is excellent when it comes to finances. You could hire her to be your Mistress of Coin. Think of it. The two of you would be under the same roof that way".

"I like the idea" Hildegard said. "But, we would still have to be careful".

"Of course" Michael admitted. "But at least the two of you would be within easy reach of each other".

"Well, Cleo" Hildegard smiled. "Would you be interested in becoming my Mistress of Coin?".

"I'd love it" Cleo smiled back. "However, wouldn't I be expected sooner to later to marry a king or prince?".

"That's the beauty of this plan" Michael pointed out. "Since you would hold a high position in Friezenburg, you would be expected to be totally devoted to the position, and that would cancel any obligation of finding a king or prince to marry".

Hildegard and Cleo smiled at Michael with happiness.

Two weeks passed. Michael had been appointed King of Corinthia, and Hildegard had been appointed Queen of Friezenburg. After becoming Queen, Hildegard appointed Cleo as Friezenburg's Mistress of Coin. The transfer of power in both kingdoms had gone smoothly. In Friezenburg, Minister Garth helped make life easier for Hildegard and Cleo, and had even hired a personal maid for Hildegard who could be trusted to keep Hildegard and Cleo's relationship secret. The maid, it turns out, had a sister who was gay, so the maid was sympathetic toward Hildegard and Cleo.

At Friezenburg Castle, Hildegard was in her office when Garth entered.

"Princess Amber, Princess Sofia, and Royal Sorceress Lucinda of Enchancia" Garth announced.

Hildegard and Cleo raced over and hugged the three as Garth left, closing the door behind him.

"It's so good to see the three of you again!" Hildegard exclaimed with tears of happiness in her eyes.

"It's good to see you too, old friend" Amber smiled.

"Well, look at you" Sofia smiled at Cleo. "Mistress of Coin".

"And look at you" Cleo smiled back at Sofia. "Princess Enchantress".

The five friends sat down and had a wonderful time catching up with each other. In the hallway outside of Hildegard's office, a woman stood watching the closed door. It was Lady Ellamay, a member of the Friezenburg royal council.

"You dishonor your parents, Queen Hildegard" Ellamay thought to herself. "Your parents must be turning over in their grave knowing you are meeting with those lesbians Sofia and Lucinda. I shall be keeping an eye on you, my Queen".

That evening, Hildegard and Garth met in Hildegard's office.

"You wanted to see me, Minister Garth?" Hildegard asked.

"Yes, my Queen" Garth replied. "As your advisor, I feel we must discuss something".

"What is it, my friend?" Hildegard wanted to know.

"I have no doubt that you will be our Queen for many years" Garth started. "However, considering your, shall we say, sexual orientation, we will need to find a way to ensure the future of the Friezenburg royal house. Since you won't be marrying, we will need to find another way to come up with a heir to the throne".

"I agree" Hildegard said. "What did you have in mind?".

"A story could be leaked that you are unable to have children" Garth answered. "That would open the way to adoption. A suitable baby boy could be found, then adopted by you. That baby boy could then be raised as your son, and an heir to the throne. I hope I haven't overstepped my bounds by bringing up such a matter?".

"Your a good advisor, and a good friend" Hildegard smiled at Garth. "Your simply looking out for my wellbeing, and the wellbeing of the kingdom. I appreciate that very much".

"Most kind, my Queen" Garth gratefully said.

"So, how do we go about doing this?" Hildegard asked.

"If you'll let me, I'll get the ball rolling on this starting tomorrow" Garth suggested.

"Then I'll leave it in your capable hands" Hildegard said in a grateful way.


	14. Chapter 14

**A Magical Evening (Chapter 14)**

**Blossom2019 suggested that I bring Ruby and Jade back into the story. You'll find Ruby and Jade in this chapter (Ruby and Jade's positions in this chapter were inspired by "Sofia the First: The Absurd Love Triangle" by CartoonNerd12).**

A few months had passed, and Garth had found a baby boy in an orphanage who fit the bill nicely. Hildegard adopted the baby boy, and named him Darren. A room in the castle had been set up as a nursery for Darren, and Hildegard and Cleo were watching Darren sleep.

"He's a little angel" Cleo smiled.

"Yes, he is" Hildegard smiled back. Hildegard then reached down and gave Darren a gentle kiss on the forehead. "Your going to make a fine king someday, my precious Darren".

Over the next few months, Hildegard started going out among her people on a regular basis. As she got to know them, she got to know their hopes, their fears, and what they wanted out of government. It was then that Hildegard started making changes to the way that the kingdom was run, giving it's citizens more of a say in how the kingdom functioned. The people of Friezenburg welcomed the changes, and in the process, Hildegard became a much beloved queen.

Not everybody was happy with Hildegard's changes. Many members of the Friezenburg royal council were part of the old guard as it were, and were use to being totally in charge. Hildegard's changes threatened them, with the people now having more say on how the government was run.

One night, Lady Ellamay was in her quarters getting ready for bed. She looked at an jade amulet that she wore around her neck. It had been passed down through her family from generation to generation. Suddenly, her amulet started to glow. Lady Ellamay was taken off guard, since the amulet had never done that before. She then looked up to see a raven sitting on her windowsill.

"Good evening, my lady" the raven spoke.

"You can ... speak?" Ellamay asked in shock.

"Your amulet is allowing you to understand me" the raven answered.

"Who are you?" Ellamay wanted to know. "And what do you want?".

"My name is Wormwood" the raven introduced himself. "Since my master is now in prison for life, I have nobody to serve. I am looking to serve you. You would find me quite useful".

"Your Cedric's raven!" Ellamay exclaimed.

"I was Cedric's raven" Wormwood corrected. "Since he is now in prison for life, I find myself without anybody to serve. I offer my services to you. I understand that you and many on the Friezenburg royal council are uncomfortable with Queen Hildegard's changes".

"Uncomfortable is an understatement" Ellamay pointed out. "We are alarmed by the Queen's changes".

"Then, I offer my services to you" Wormwood said.

"What can you offer me?" Ellamay asked.

"I can be a spy for you" Wormwood answered. "I can fly into places without being detected".

"And what do you want in return?" Ellamay asked.

"Simply to be looked after" Wormwood replied. "Provide me with food and water on a daily basis, give me a place to live, and I will be your loyal servant".

"You have a deal, Wormwood" Ellamay said with a wicked grin.

A few weeks later, in Enchancia Castle, Queen Miranda was walking down a hall when she came across Ruby and Jade. The two had been working at the castle for about seven months. Ruby was Lucinda's personal secretary, and Jade was Sofia's personal secretary.

"Ah! Ruby, Jade" Miranda smiled. "Have you seen Sofia or Lucinda?".

"Sofia went on vacation to the southern palace for a week" Jade answered.

"And Lucinda's off at a meeting of the Witches Council" Ruby answered.

"I see" Miranda acknowledged. "How are the two of you doing?".

"Quite well" Jade answered.

"Doing nicely" Ruby answered.

"If the two of you aren't doing anything, would you like to have some tea with me?" Miranda asked.

"We'd love to" Ruby smiled.

"Sounds nice" Jade added.

At that same moment, at Friezenburg Castle, the Friezenburg royal council was meeting with Hildegard and Cleo.

"This meeting is now in session" Lady Ellamay announced.

"What is this meeting about?" Hildegard asked, curious.

"This meeting is about you and Princess Cleo" Ellamay answered. "The simple fact is that we on the council now know about yours and Princess Cleo's relationship - your lesbian relationship".

Hildegard and Cleo were shocked at the revelation.

"I'll take it by the looks on your faces that your not bothering to deny it?" Ellamay asked Hildegard and Cleo.

"I could ask how you found out?" Hildegard wanted to know.

"Lets just say I have a pair of eyes that does my bidding" Ellamay answered.

"So, what now?" Cleo asked.

"As repugnant as the council finds yours and Queen Hildegard's relationship, we would be willing to keep quiet about it in exchange for a certain consideration" Ellamay responded.

"And what consideration would that be?" Hildegard asked.

"We'll keep quiet if you roll back your policy changes" Ellamay answered. "Otherwise, this council will be forced to inform the public about your unnatural relationship with Princess Cleo".

"I will not be blackmailed into rolling back policies that are in the best interests of the people!" Hildegard exclaimed. "Go ahead! Do your worst! Tell the people about Cleo and I!".

"This could have been so simple" Ellamay remarked. "But, since your being defiant, you force this council to take drastic measures. Send in Royal Sorcerer Orrin".

The Friezenburg royal sorcerer, Orrin, walked in.

"So, your involved in this too, Orrin" Hildegard observed in disgust.

"Orrin" Ellamay started. "Queen Hildegard will not see reason. It has become necessary to kill Queen Hildegard and Princess Cleo".

"Yes, Lady Ellamay" Orrin responded as he raised his wand and pointed it at Hildegard and Cleo.

**To be continued in Chapter 15.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A Magical Evening (Chapter 15)**

"This could have been so simple" Ellamay remarked. "But, since your being defiant, you force this council to take drastic measures. Send in Royal Sorcerer Orrin".

The Friezenburg royal sorcerer, Orrin, walked in.

"So, your involved in this too, Orrin" Hildegard observed in disgust.

"Orrin" Ellamay started. "Queen Hildegard will not see reason. It has become necessary to kill Queen Hildegard and Princess Cleo".

"Yes, Lady Ellamay" Orrin responded as he raised his wand and pointed it at Hildegard and Cleo.

Before Orrin knew it, Hildegard and Cleo pulled out their wands, and fired on Orrin. As Orrin fell to the floor, unconscious, the Friezenburg royal council ran from the room in panic. As the council ran down a hall, a male member of the council looked at Ellamay.

"What do we do now, Lady Ellamay?" the male council member asked in alarm.

"We go to Prince Darren's nursery and take him hostage" Ellamay directed. "If we have Prince Darren, Queen Hildegard and Princess Cleo won't dare do anything against us".

Ellamay and the council raced up to the nursery, and burst through the door. Upon entering the nursery, Ellamay and the council were shocked to discover Sofia and Lucinda standing in the room with their wands drawn.

"Surprise!" Sofia and Lucinda shouted as they started firing on Ellamay and the council. In a few moments, Ellamay and the council fell to the floor, unconscious. Darren, in his crib, started crying. Sofia went over, gently picked up Darren, and comforted him.

"It's alright, little one" Sofia gently said as she gently rocked Darren in her arms. Darren quieted down, and Sofia gently laid him back in his crib.

In a few moments, Hildegard, Cleo, and some guards ran into the nursery. They saw Ellamay and the council laying on the floor, and Sofia and Lucinda standing over them.

"Thank you" Hildegard said gratefully to Sofia and Lucinda.

"Then the council did try to move against you just now?" Lucinda asked Hildegard.

"Yes" Hildegard answered. "If it hadn't been for Cleo overhearing some of the council two days ago planning to move against me, we would have been taken off guard". Hildegard then walked over to Darren's crib, and checked him.

"He's fine" Sofia reassured Hildegard.

"Thank you both for coming on such short notice" Hildegard said gratefully to Sofia and Lucinda.

"We were glad to" Lucinda smiled. "And thanks to the cover stories that Sofia was on vacation, and that I was attending the Witches Council, nobody had any idea we were actually here".

At that point, Ellamay and the council slowly started waking up. The guards stood Ellamay and the council up, and surrounded them. Two other guards brought Royal Sorcerer Orrin to the nursery, and placed him with Ellamay and the council.

"Lady Ellamay, members of the Friezenburg royal council, and Royal Sorcerer Orrin - your under arrest for treason" Hildegard announced. "Guards, take them away".

As Hildegard watched the guards take those under arrest away, she turned to Cleo. "It was a good thing the two of us took advanced magic as an elective at Royal Prep" Hildegard smiled.

"What happens now?" Sofia asked Hildegard.

"The news will break to the public shortly" Hildegard answered. "I'll go before my people, tell them what happened ... and tell them about mine and Cleo's relationship. I can only hope they will be understanding".

"I'll stand right beside you" Cleo reassured Hildegard. "We'll handle this together".

"Thank you, Cleo" Hildegard said gratefully. Hildegard then turned to Lucinda. "We will, of course, need somebody to replace Orrin. And, I just had a thought. Would your mother, Marla, be interested in being the royal sorceress for Friezenburg?".

"I'll ask her as soon as I get back to Enchancia" Lucinda beamed.

Within a day, the news had broke about what had happened with Lady Ellamay, the Friezenburg royal council, Royal Sorcerer Orrin ... and about Hildegard and Cleo's relationship. Hildegard and Cleo went out among the people of Friezenburg and talked about their relationship. While there were those who didn't accept such a relationship, the majority of those in Friezenburg accepted Hildegard and Cleo for who they were, and stood behind the two.

Outside of Friezenburg, most of Hildegard and Cleo's friends accepted the two for who they were, and most kings and queens accepted Hildegard and Cleo for who they were. Of course, as with Sofia and Lucinda, King Nasir of Kaldune did not accept Hildegard and Cleo's relationship. However, since Hildegard, Cleo, and Friezenburg didn't really have much to do with Kaldune to begin with, King Nasir's disapproval didn't really count in the grand scheme of things.

Lady Ellamay, the Friezenburg royal council, and Royal Sorcerer Orrin were put on trial, and were all found guilty of treason. All were given life in prison. Meanwhile, the council positions that were now vacant were filled by members of the public. It was the beginning of a new golden age for Friezenburg - an age where royalty and the people worked hand in hand, and the kingdom prospered. In the process, Hildegard and Cleo became well respected, and well loved, in Friezenburg.

Lucinda's mother, Marla, accepted the position of royal sorceress of Friezenburg, and served the kingdom for many years. Meanwhile, when Darren became old enough, he started attending Royal Prep, and became a well liked prince. When Darren became an adult, Hildegard retired as Queen, appointing Darren as King of Friezenburg. Darren became a well respected, and well loved, king.

Getting back to the present, it was evening at Enchancia Castle. Sofia and Lucinda were in Sofia's bedroom. Before getting ready for bed, Sofia and Lucinda met with Ruby and Jade to go over the next day's schedule.

"Sofia" Jade started, "you have a 10:00 AM meeting with the Enchancian Arts Council".

"Lucinda" Ruby said. "Grand Sorcerer Liam will be arriving at 11:00 AM for the annual workshop inspection".

"I often wonder how Cedric passed the annual inspection?" Lucinda joked. "He wasn't exactly the best housekeeper. By the way, that reminds me - Wormwood is being brought here tomorrow from Friezenburg".

"Yes" Ruby acknowledged. "Our castle zoo has already been told, and they've prepared a cage for him".

"Good" Lucinda said. "I'll be happy when Wormwood is safely behind lock and key. Then, we won't have to worry about him causing any more trouble".

"Is that everything for tomorrow?" Sofia asked.

"Yes" both Jade and Ruby said.

"We'll let the two of you get to bed" Ruby said to Sofia and Lucinda.

"Good night" Jade smiled as she and Ruby left Sofia's bedroom.

In a few minutes, Sofia and Lucinda got ready for bed. As the two climbed into Sofia's bed, they smiled at each other as they pulled out their wands.

"Vibrate mode?" Lucinda suggested with a grin.

"Sounds good" Sofia smiled.

At that same moment, at Friezenburg Castle, Hildegard and Cleo were in Hildegard's bedroom, laying in Hildegard's bed.

"This is wonderful, Hildi" Cleo smiled. "We can be together as a couple, and be out in the open about it".

"This _is_ wonderful" Hildegard smiled back. "I never imagined in my wildest dreams that we could have this kind of freedom".

Hildegard and Cleo then embraced each other.

In Friezenburg Castle, and in Enchancia Castle, our two couples were happy. It was truly a magical evening. Their future was bright. Everything had worked out well.


	16. Chapter 16

**A Magical Evening (Chapter 16)**

**Hello. I'm back! I took a little vacation to recharge my batteries as it were. **

**I want to thank Blossom2019 for an idea she submitted via the reviews for "A Magical Evening" (her idea served as an inspiration for this chapter).**

**Oh! Just to give you advanced warning, this chapter is leading up to another chapter. I hope you enjoy reading what I've come up with.**

Sofia and Lucinda were laying in bed together. Sofia looked over to Lucinda, who was sleeping. Suddenly, Sofia's amulet started glowing. In a few moments, Sofia's eyesight started getting fuzzy. As Sofia rubbed her eyes, her eyesight returned to normal. Sofia then looked for Lucinda, who was gone!

"Lucinda!" Sofia called out. It was then that Sofia realized that she had just spoke with a child's voice. Sofia got up from her bed and walked over to a full length mirror. The reflection in the mirror was of Sofia ... as a child.

"Oh My God!" Sofia exclaimed. "I'm a kid again!".

"Princess Sofia" a soft female voice called out from behind her.

Sofia quickly spun around to see a very beautiful woman standing there.

"Please don't be afraid, Sofia" the woman gently said. "I thought it was time we met face to face".

"Who are you?" Sofia asked.

"I am Princess Lorena of Avalor" the woman answered. "I am the Amulet of Avalor's first owner".

"What may I do for you, Princess Lorena?" Sofia wanted to know.

"It's what I've done for you" Lorena started. "I've brought you back from the future, with your memories intact".

"But, why?" Sofia inquired.

"So you can be warned about what is to come" Lorena answered. "I and the amulet are giving you a chance to rewrite your future. Knowing what you know now, you'll be able to change things for the better".

"Will Lucinda and I still become a couple?" Sofia asked, hopeful.

"Oh, my dear Sofia - if that is what you want, I'm sure it will happen" Lorena smiled. "But that is not why I brought you back to this point in time. I brought you back so you would know about Cedric and his plans for the amulet".

"I thought he was my friend" Sofia sadly remembered. "All he wanted was to steal my amulet so he could use it's power to take over the kingdom. I now know him for what he is - a power hungry man. And that raven of his is no better! When I was changed into a cat when Amber made that wish at the wishing well, Wormwood and Rex chased me all over the place. I was scared out of my wits!".

"The question is, what do you do now that you know Cedric's true motive?" Lorena asked.

"What _can_ I do?" Sofia asked back. "I'm just a kid now!".

"Your memories aren't the only thing that came back with you" Lorena pointed out. "Your magical powers from the future came back with you as well. And, something else also came back with you. Look on your bed, Sofia".

Sofia looked on her bed, and saw her wand from the future. Sofia picked up the wand, and held it lovingly.

"Your ready for what lies ahead" Lorena smiled at Sofia.

"One question?" Sofia asked Lorena.

"What?" Lorena inquired.

"Are Hildegard and Cleo, well, lovers at this time?" Sofia wanted to know.

"As we speak, they are just beginning that relationship" Lorena answered. "They haven't taken it to an adult level yet. However, in private, they do hold hands and exchange the occasional kiss. Even though they are children, they do realize that what they have is romantic".

"Thank you for telling me that" Sofia smiled at Lorena.

"The future is up to you, Sofia" Lorena smiled as she hugged Sofia. "I know you'll do the right thing".

Lorena stepped back, then slowly disappeared.

The next day, Sofia, as a child, arrived for school at Royal Prep. When lunch came, Sofia invited Hildegard and Cleo to share a picnic lunch behind the school. Sofia took them to a spot she loved - across a bridge, and into a wooded area where Sofia's amulet had granted her the power to talk to animals. Sofia knew it was a quiet place where the three of them would not be disturbed. Sofia spread out a blanket on the ground, and the three sat down and enjoyed their lunch.

"This is just like your tea party at Enchancia Castle" Hildegard smiled. "Very charming".

"How did you come across this wonderful place, Sofia?" Cleo asked.

"I found it on my first day at Royal Prep" Sofia answered with a smile. "I've loved this place ever since".

As the three continued with their lunch, Sofia looked at Hildegard and Cleo. She saw two girls just starting out on a loving relationship. Sofia knew she would have to handle this carefully.

"Before I get started, I want the two of you to know that you have my support" Sofia said in a reassuring tone. "I will always be in your corner".

"Whatever are you talking about, Sofia?" Hildegard inquired, starting to become nervous.

"I know that you and Cleo have, shall we say, romantic feelings for each other" Sofia answered.

Hildegard and Cleo became very frightened at that point.

"Oh, please - don't be frightened of me" Sofia reassured the two. "I don't damn the two of you. Your secret is safe with me. I won't betray you".

"How ... did ... you ... find out about us?" Cleo asked Sofia, nervous.

"I have information from the future" Sofia answered. "A future where the two of you are together as a couple".

"What do you want to keep quiet about this?" Hildegard asked Sofia in a pointed way.

"I want nothing" Sofia reassured Hildegard. "All I want is to be a friend to the two of you. If you ever need somebody to talk to about your relationship, I'll be there for you. I realize you have to keep it a secret. Just know that somebody out there loves you, and accepts you for who you are".

Tears of joy started forming in Hildegard and Cleo's eyes - they had a friend who loved them for who they were, and didn't damn them for it. Sofia then held out her arms. The three then hugged each other as they had never hugged each other before. It was the beginning of a close friendship that would last a lifetime.

The school bell then rang. It was time to return to the school building.

"We've better get back" Sofia smiled.

"Thank you ... for your understanding" Hildegard smiled back at Sofia.

"Anytime, Hildegard" Sofia beamed.

"It's Hildi to you, Sofia" Hildegard smiled. It was the highest honor Hildegard could ever bestow onto Sofia.

"And you and Cleo may call me Sof" Sofia smiled back.

After school had ended, Sofia was flying home to Enchancia Castle aboard a flying carriage with Amber and James. During the flight home, Sofia thought about what was to come.

"Now it's time to deal with Cedric and that mangy raven of his" Sofia thought to herself.

As Amber and James talked to each other about a school project they had been assigned, Sofia looked down to see her amulet glowing for a few moments. After that, the amulet's gem stone changed to a slightly darker blue. Sofia knew it could only mean one thing - that her amulet had championed her cause, and would support her in whatever way was necessary.

**To be continued in Chapter 17. **


	17. Chapter 17

**A Magical Evening (Chapter 17)**

Upon returning to Enchancia Castle, Sofia went to her bedroom. Once in her bedroom, Sofia reached into a dresser drawer and pulled out her wand. She tucked the wand into a purse she got from her closet, and walked down the hall. In a few minutes, she found herself at the door of Cedric's workshop. After looking at the door for a few moments, she knocked on it.

"Yes, yes! What is it!?" Cedric asked, annoyed, as he answered the door.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Cedric" Sofia smiled, using the little girl charm she remembered from her past. "May I come in?".

"If you must" Cedric sighed as he grudgingly invited Sofia in. "Now what can I do for you, Princess Sofia?".

"I'd like to ask you a question" Sofia started. "Why, a few days ago, when I came here as a cat and tried to get your help, you shooed me away?"

"Well, how was I suppose to know it was you?" Cedric retorted. "I only found out about it after the fact when King Roland told me what happened. In my defense, I was quite busy that day".

"Busy?" Sofia questioned. "Busy as in trying to figure out a new way to steal my amulet?!".

Cedric became nervous, but managed to keep his cool. "Now what would I want with your amulet?" Cedric asked, trying to feign ignorance.

Outside of Cedric's workshop, Baileywick had been passing by when he heard raised voices coming from the workshop. He decided to go up to the door and listen in.

"Now, lets cut to the chase here, Cedric" Sofia responded in a more adult tone of voice. "I'm not the stupid little girl you think I am! I'm well aware of you wanting my amulet so you can use it's powers to try and take over the kingdom!".

"I never thought of you as stupid" Cedric came back. "A bit naive, maybe ...".

"Flattery will get you nowhere!" Sofia snapped. "You and I both know your after my amulet!".

"Okay" Cedric admitted in an arrogant tone of voice. "You got me. Yes, I'm after your amulet. I've been after it ever since you came to the castle. And why not? With it's power, I can take over the kingdom, and have everybody bow down to me".

"Not gonna happen, pal!" Sofia exclaimed.

"We'll see" Cedric said. "Wormy, get her!".

Wormwood dived at Sofia. At the same time, Sofia pulled out her wand, aimed it at Wormwood, and fired off a powerful magical blast. The blast sent Wormwood against the wall, knocking him unconscious in the process.

"Wormy!" Cedric cried out in shock. "You'll pay for that, you little brat!". Cedric then raised his wand, and pointed it at Sofia. "Forcesica Unconica!".

A powerful magic blast shot from Cedric's wand. At the same time, Sofia's amulet put a powerful magical force field around Sofia. The powerful magic blast from Cedric's wand hit Sofia's force field, and was immediately sent back toward Cedric. The blast hit Cedric, knocking him unconscious. At that moment, Baileywick raced into the workshop.

"Are you alright, Princess Sofia?" Baileywick asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, Baileywick" Sofia answered as the force field around her dropped.

"Thank goodness" Baileywick said, relieved. "I heard everything. I think we need to get your father".

Baileywick informed King Roland about what he had overheard at Cedric's door. Cedric was immediately thrown behind bars. Meanwhile, Sofia explained to King Roland and the rest of the royal family about her being from the future, and knowing what Cedric had been up to. Sofia, of course, left out the part about her and Lucinda being a couple, and Hildegard and Cleo being a couple. Sofia felt that was personal business that was best left secret. In reveiling the fact that she was from the future, Sofia also had to reveil the fact that her amulet was magical.

"So, what happens now?" Sofia asked her father.

"What do you want to happen, Sofia?" Roland gently asked her.

"I'm here from this point forward" Sofia started. "I'd like to relive my life as a child, then grow up normally, if you'll have me?".

"Of course we'll have you, sweetheart" Queen Miranda smiled as she hugged Sofia. "You'll always be our daughter".

"And our sister" James added.

"Forever" Amber smiled.

"And what about my amulet?" Sofia asked, concerned.

"It's your amulet" Roland gently answered. "We would never take it away from you. It gives you wonderful gifts, as well as protection. We're very happy your blessed with such an amulet".

A few days later, Sofia was in her bedroom when she heard a knock at the door. Sofia opened the door, and standing there was Lucinda as a child.

"Lucinda!" Sofia exclaimed with glee. "This is a nice surprise. Please, come in".

"Thank you" Lucinda smiled as she walked into Sofia's bedroom.

"So, what brings you here?" Sofia asked.

"Well, I have a surprise for you" Lucinda beamed. "Your dad just made my mom the royal sorceress of Enchancia. She'll be replacing Cedric. And the best part of all is that my mom and I will be moving to the castle. You and I will be living under the same roof, Sofia".

"Oh, Lucinda!" Sofia smiled. "That's wonderful! You'll love it here!".

"Sofia" Lucinda started. "My mom and I know about you being from the future. Your dad thought we should know since we'll all be living under the same roof".

"All I ask is that you treat me like you always have - as somebody your age" Sofia requested.

"Agreed" Lucinda said. "However, since your from the future, there is something I would like to ask you. However, it's kinda personal, and I'm not sure I should ask".

"Lucinda" Sofia said in a reassuring tone, "we're friends. If you have something you want to ask me, go ahead".

"You might be upset" Lucinda said, worried. "If it upsets you, I'll never mention it again, and I'll keep my distance".

"Just ask me about whatever you have on your mind" Sofia gently said. "I promise I'll listen with an open mind".

"Okay, here I go" Lucinda said, bracing herself. "In the future, did we have a relationship? And I mean more than friendship?".

"Yes, we did, my precious Lucinda" Sofia smiled. "The two of us loved each other very much. You were my one, my only".

Lucinda's eyes filled with tears of happiness. "Then I finally get to say that I love you, Sofia".

"And I love you too" Sofia said as she hugged Lucinda.

"Where do we go from here?" Lucinda asked.

"We'll take it one step at a time" Sofia smiled.

**At some point, look for a Chapter 18 which will cover what happens further on in this new timeline.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A Magical Evening (Chapter 18)**

A few days later, Lucinda and her mother moved into the castle. In addition to the castle's workshop, Lucinda and her mother each had a comfortable bedroom. As Lucinda got acquainted with her bedroom in the castle, Lucinda's mother, Marla, walked in.

"Well, what do you think, Lucinda?" Marla asked.

"This is nice" Lucinda smiled.

"There's more" Marla smiled back as she opened a closet door in Lucinda's bedroom. Lucinda looked inside the closet to discover twelve beautiful gowns.

"These are for me?" Lucinda asked in awe.

"Yes" Marla smiled. "These are a perk for being the daughter of the royal sorceress. And, you'll be getting another perk as well".

"Another perk?" Lucinda asked.

"I've been informed by King Roland that because you are the daughter of the royal sorceress, that automatically entitles you to attend school at ... Royal Prep" Marla announced.

"I'm going to Royal Prep?" Lucinda asked with a mix of awe and shock.

"Oh, yes, my little witchlet" Marla smiled. "And, Royal Prep has an excellent magical curriculum. You'll receive the finest magical training available".

The next morning, after eating breakfast, Lucinda put on a blue gown and made her way to where a flying carriage was waiting. Already in the carriage were Sofia, Amber, and James.

"Good morning, Lucinda" Sofia smiled. "Climb aboard". Lucinda climbed aboard the carriage, and sat down.

"Your going to love Royal Prep" Amber smiled at Lucinda.

The carriage then took flight. In a little while, the carriage arrived at Royal Prep. As Lucinda, Sofia, Amber, and James got off of the carriage, Miss Flora, Miss Fauna, and Miss Merryweather flew up. "Welcome to Royal Prep, Miss Lucinda" Flora smiled.

Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather gave Lucinda the books and supplies she would need, then showed her around the school. Lucinda was very impressed with Royal Prep. As the day continued, Lucinda attended classes, and got to know the students at Royal Prep who welcomed her into their ranks.

Lucinda's education at Royal Prep was a mix of classes designed to prepare her to interact with royalty, and classes revolving around magical training. Because arrangements had been recently made to have Sofia's major changed to magical training, Lucinda and Sofia were in the same magical classes which pleased the two very much.

During the course of that year, the relationship between Lucinda and Sofia blossomed, with the two finding the occasional private moment to be with each other. These private moments consisted of hand holding, and the occasional kiss. Over time, these private moments would evolve into something more.

Moving forward in time, Sofia and Lucinda were now thirteen. For the past few years, the two held the occasional slumber party in Sofia's bedroom. To everybody else in the castle, the two were close friends, so nothing was thought about them having the occasional slumber party. It was the perfect cover for Sofia and Lucinda to have some private time together ... or so they thought.

One Saturday morning, Sofia and Lucinda were summoned to King Roland's office. As the two thirteen-year-old girls entered the office, they saw King Roland, Queen Miranda, and Marla standing there.

"Come in, girls, and close the door behind you" Roland directed Sofia and Lucinda.

Sofia closed the door, and her and Lucinda walked over to where Roland, Miranda, and Marla were standing.

"What is this about?" Sofia inquired.

"It's okay, sweetheart" Miranda reassured Sofia. "All we ask is that you tell us the truth".

Sofia and Lucinda looked at each other, puzzled.

"I want you to know that we had no intention to invade yours or Lucinda's privacy" Roland said to Sofia. "However, the two of you were recently observed being, shall we say, intimate when you thought that nobody was around".

"What we would like to know is ... are you and Lucinda ... romantically involved?" Miranda asked Sofia.

"If it wouldn't be too much to ask, could Lucinda and I have a moment to talk?" Sofia requested, nervous.

"Of course" Roland agreed.

As Sofia and Lucinda whispered to each other, Roland, Miranda, and Marla watched from a distance. After Sofia and Lucinda had finished whispering to each other, the two turned toward Roland.

"On behalf of myself and Lucinda, our answer is ... yes, we are romantically involved" Sofia answered as she and Lucinda stood there, nervous.

"Well then, there's only one thing I can say" Roland started. "Why are the two of you standing there looking like your about to be hanged?".

Sofia and Lucinda were taken aback by Roland's less than angry attitude over what had just been reveled.

"It's alright" Miranda assured Sofia and Lucinda.

"We're surprised, naturally, that the two of you have such a relationship" Roland said. "However, there are far worse things out there, and the two of you have obviously gone to great lengths to try to keep your relationship secret. Therefore, we can arrange times that the two of you can be together and have complete privacy at the same time".

"Your taking this better than I thought, Dad" Sofia observed.

"Well, it is what it is" Roland said. "We love the two of you very much, and the fact that your having a romantic relationship doesn't change that. And it's not like this is the first time this has happened in royalty".

"It's happened before?" Sofia asked.

"There have been times where a prince or princess has been involved with somebody of the same sex" Roland answered. "In cases like that, the privacy of the prince or princess is preserved. The general rule of thumb is that as long as such a relationship is kept private, royalty is satisfied to turn a blind eye".

Miranda walked over to Sofia and Lucinda. "On behalf of myself, your father, and Marla, we would like to say that we love and support the two of you. What has been reveled doesn't change that. All we want is your happiness".

"We love the two of you very much" Marla smiled at Sofia and Lucinda. "Nothing will change that".

"Thank you" Sofia and Lucinda said to Miranda and Marla, relieved.

"If I may, could I ask who saw Lucinda and I being ... intimate?" Sofia inquired.

"He wishes to remain anonymous at this time, for reasons I understand" Roland answered. "He will eventually come to the two of you and reveal himself. Know that he admires the two of you very much, and was only looking out for your security. Know that he will keep your secret, and that he wants nothing for his silence".

**To be continued in Chapter 19.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A Magical Evening (Chapter 19)**

A day later, as Sofia and Lucinda were in Sofia's bedroom finishing up a school assignment, Baileywick walked in.

"Ah, I was told the two of you were up here" Baileywick smiled. "I wanted to bring the two of you some peppermint tea".

"Thank you, Baileywick" Sofia smiled.

"Yes, thank you" Lucinda added with a smile.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to discuss something with the two of you" Baileywick said.

"Go ahead" Sofia invited.

Baileywick walked back to Sofia's bedroom door, and closed it. He then walked back over to Sofia and Lucinda. "I have something to tell you" Baileywick started. "I was the one who saw the two of you being intimate. I saw your light on late that night, Princess Sofia, and I simply wanted to see if everything was alright. When I peeked in and saw you and Lucinda, I quietly left before you would see me".

Sofia and Lucinda were taken aback by Baileywick's admission.

"I never meant to invade your privacy" Baileywick continued. "But once I knew what I knew, I felt I had a duty to inform your father so your security could be looked after. I was doing what I thought was best for the two of you".

"I don't mean this to sound as if I'm cross, but you could have just kept silent about what you saw" Sofia pointed out.

"I understand your viewpoint, Princess Sofia" Baileywick acknowledged. "But as I said, I was looking out for yours and Lucinda's security. Better that I tell your father than somebody who wouldn't understand or tolerate what the two of you have. You see, I have something to confide to the two of you. The simple fact of the matter is that, like the two of you, I'm gay".

Baileywick's admission took Sofia and Lucinda off guard.

"I never would have guessed" Sofia said.

"I don't think anybody would have" Lucinda added.

"I should tell you that King Roland knows what I am" Baileywick admitted. "He found out by accident about me when he was a young man. I was expecting him to be angry with me. Instead, he accepted me for what I was, and promised to keep my secret. He was very understanding, and that is how I knew I could safely tell him about the two of you".

Sofia and Lucinda walked over to Baileywick, and hugged him. They had always liked and respected him. Now they liked and respected him even more.

"What happens now?" Sofia wanted to know.

"Your father has put me in charge of looking out for your well being" Baileywick answered. "Times will be arranged when the two of you may be in private. During those times, nobody will disturb the two of you. To that effect, I have arranged for a special guard to be present outside of your door during your private times. The guard will totally respect your privacy, and will keep your secret. You can totally trust her".

"Her?" Sofia and Lucinda asked.

"Lieutenant Katie Hudson" Baileywick answered.

"I've heard of her" Sofia remarked. "She's an exceptional woman who has risen through the ranks of the castle guard force. She's very well respected among the guards".

"Would you like to meet her?" Baileywick asked. "She's waiting outside".

"Yes" Sofia and Lucinda answered.

Baileywick walked out into the hall, then brought in Lieutenant Hudson.

"Lieutenant Hudson, this is Princess Sofia and Miss Lucinda" Baileywick started. "Princess Sofia and Miss Lucinda, this is Lieutenant Hudson".

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lieutenant Hudson" Sofia smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Lieutenant Hudson" Lucinda greeted.

"It's a pleasure to meet the two of you" Lieutenant Hudson greeted back with a smile.

"I'll leave the three of you alone to get better acquainted" Baileywick said as he left Sofia's bedroom and shut the door.

"Please, have a seat" Sofia offered.

Lieutenant Hudson, Sofia, and Lucinda sat down at a table in Sofia's bedroom, while Sofia poured peppermint tea for the three of them.

"Princess Sofia, Miss Lucinda" Lieutenant Hudson started, "it is an honor to serve the two of you. I would like the two of you to know that I understand your situation completely. You see, my parents died when I was young. My Aunt Trudy took me in, and raised me as her own. My Aunt Trudy is gay, like the two of you. She's a kind, caring woman, and she and her companion took very good care of me. I saw the love they have for each other, and I quickly came to the conclusion that as long as they were in love, and weren't hurting anybody in the process, what was the harm?".

Sofia and Lucinda smiled hearing this.

"The sad thing is that not everybody is as open minded" Lieutenant Hudson continued. "Therefore, my Aunt Trudy and her companion have to keep their love a secret from the public. I understand the fear they have of being publically outed. And I can only imagine that the two of you have the same fear. Therefore, I promise the two of you that I shall not only keep your secret, but I will also provide you with discreet security during those times you want to be with each other. The two of you may be intimate with each other, and I will make sure nobody bothers you during those times".

Lieutenant Hudson was true to her word. When Sofia and Lucinda wanted to be alone with each other, Lieutenant Hudson would sit in the sitting room that connected to Sofia's bedroom, and discreetly guarded the door to Sofia's bedroom. If anybody did try to see Sofia during those times, Lieutenant Hudson would simply say that Sofia was occupied with important business, and to please come back later. It was not unusual for a member of the royal family to have a personal guard, so nobody thought anything of Lieutenant Hudson occasionally guarding Sofia's bedroom.

A few years passed, and Sofia and Lucinda were now eighteen. The two had recently graduated from Royal Prep, and were now officially considered adults. As adults, new responsibilities awaited Sofia and Lucinda. As the two walked down a hallway in the castle, they soon found themselves at the door of King Roland's office. A meeting had been arranged to discuss Sofia and Lucinda's future. Sofia knocked on Roland's office door. In a few moments, Roland answered the door.

"Good morning, ladies" Roland smiled. "Please, come in".

**To be continued in Chapter 20.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A Magical Evening (Chapter 20)**

**Sorry I've been gone for a little bit. I wanted to take some time off, and in the process think about how this story would continue. So now, I give you Chapter 20 (I hope you enjoy it).**

Sofia and Lucinda walked into Roland's office, as Roland shut the door behind them. As Sofia and Lucinda got further into Roland's office, they saw Queen Miranda, Marla, as well as Prince Brock of Cardoenia, and Prince Doyle of Fenrik. Brock and Doyle were only about a year older than Sofia and Lucinda.

"Brock" Sofia smiled. "It's nice to see you again".

"It's nice to see you as well, Sofia" Brock smiled back.

"Doyle" Lucinda smiled. "Nice to see you again".

"And it's nice to see you as well" Doyle smiled back.

"If everybody will have a seat, we'll get this started" Roland invited.

Everybody sat down. Roland then turned to Sofia, Lucinda, Brock, and Doyle. "The four of you have had a year to get to know each other" Roland started. "Is it safe to assume the four of you are ready to proceed to the next step?".

"Speaking for Sofia and myself, the two of us are ready" Brock answered.

"And speaking for Lucinda and myself, the two of us are ready as well" Doyle answered.

"You do understand that for each couple, it will simply be a marriage of convenience?" Roland asked Sofia, Lucinda, Brock, and Doyle. "Since the four of you are gay, your marriages will simply be to provide a public sense of normalcy. In private, the four of you will be free to have a romantic relationship with whoever you please".

"Brock and I have become good friends" Sofia smiled.

"As have I and Doyle" Lucinda smiled.

"I want to assure you that I will treat Sofia with the upmost respect" Brock reassured Roland.

"And I want to assure you, King Roland, that I will treat Lucinda with the upmost respect" Doyle added.

Miranda and Marla smiled hearing Brock and Doyle's intentions toward Sofia and Lucinda.

"Very well" Roland smiled. "All this is left is to plan the weddings".

A year passed, and it was now time for the weddings. In Sofia's bedroom in Enchancia Castle, Sofia had just gotten herself ready for her wedding to Brock when she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in" Sofia invited.

The door opened, and in walked Brock's mother, Queen Jodelle.

"Your looking lovely, Sofia" Jodelle smiled.

"Thank you, Queen Jodelle" Sofia smiled back.

"We're going to be family" Jodelle smiled as she put on hand on Sofia's shoulder. "It's Jodelle to you".

"Thank you ... Jodelle" Sofia said gratefully.

"No ... thank you, Sofia" Jodelle said in an appreciative tone. "It's always been hard on Brock having to live a secret life. I'm very grateful he'll have you as a wife. I know the two of you will never have a romantic relationship, but the two of you have developed a deep friendship, and that in the long run is what's important".

"I give you my word that I'll stand by Brock" Sofia promised. "If he ever needs somebody to lean on, I'll be there in an instant".

"That's what I love about you, Sofia" Jodelle smiled. "Your such a kind and caring person. It's going to be an honor to have you as a daughter".

At that point, Sofia and Jodelle hugged each other in a gesture of true friendship.

In another room in Enchancia Castle, Lucinda had just finished getting ready when she heard a knock at the door. Lucinda went to the door and opened it. Standing there was Doyle's mother, Queen Callie.

"Queen Callie" Lucinda greeted. "Please, come in".

"Thank you" Callie said as she walked in.

"Please, have a seat" Lucinda offered.

Callie and Lucinda then sat down.

"You make a beautiful bride, Lucinda" Callie smiled.

"Thank you, Queen Callie" Lucinda smiled.

"Please, Lucinda" Callie started, "just call me Callie".

"Thank you, Callie" Lucinda said gratefully.

"Doyle is lucky having you in his life" Callie smiled. "It's been hard on Doyle having to keep his lifestyle secret, and I know he appreciates having you to confide in. The two of you have become close friends, and I'm grateful that the two of you have that".

"I will always be there for Doyle" Lucinda promised. "You can depend on that".

"I know" Callie said gratefully. "I'm glad he has somebody like you in his life. While the two of you won't have a romantic relationship, you will have a close friendship. And, under the circumstances, that's what counts. Welcome to our family, Lucinda. It will be a pleasure having you as a daughter".

Callie and Lucinda got up, and hugged each other.

In a little while, a double wedding ceremony was held in the ballroom of Enchancia Castle. Sofia and Lucinda walked down the aisle, and soon found themselves at Brock and Doyle's sides.

"Who gives away these women?" the priest asked.

"I do" Roland smiled as he stepped forward.

The ceremony proceeded, and everybody had an enjoyable time. During the next fourteen months, Brock and Sofia, and Doyle and Lucinda, outwardly become loving couples. In private, each couple were good friends. Brock and Doyle secretly engaged in gay relationships of their own, while Sofia and Lucinda secretly continued their gay relationship. Brock and Doyle's families gave Brock, Sofia, Doyle, and Lucinda privacy whenever they needed it.

During this time, Hildegard and Cleo had found men to marry. Hildegard and Cleo had carefully selected two gay men whose secret was only known to the men's families. Hildegard and Cleo had made a secret arrangement with the men's families - they would marry the men, and in return, they would keep the fact that the men were gay a secret, and the men's families would keep secret that Hildegard and Cleo were gay. They were marriages of convenience that would allow the four to appear outwardly as normal couples, while each were secretly free to pursue gay relationships with whoever they chose. Hildegard's parents, and Cleo's parents, never suspected a thing.

Near the end of this fourteen month period, Sofia and Lucinda were together one night in a bedroom in Cardoenia Castle.

"Remember what I told you about the original timeline?" Sofia asked Lucinda.

"Yes" Lucinda answered.

"Tomorrow is the day" Sofia announced. "It's time to prevent that accident from happening".

**To be continued in Chapter 21.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A Magical Evening (Chapter 21)**

**I've been gone for a little bit, but now I'm back with Chapter 21. I want to thank Niagara14301 for giving me permission to use an element from his story "New Beginnings".**

Sofia and Lucinda were together one night in a bedroom in Cardoenia Castle.

"Remember what I told you about the original time line?" Sofia asked Lucinda.

"Yes" Lucinda answered.

"Tomorrow is the day" Sofia announced. "It's time to prevent that accident from happening".

_Flashback (from Sofia's original time line):_

_In __Friezenburg Castle, Hildegard was having tea with Cleo. Hildegard__'s parents, as well as Cleo's parents, were enjoying a carriage ride together in the Friezenburg countryside. As Hildegard and Cleo were having tea, a man burst into the room where Hildegard and Cleo were. The man was Garth, the royal advisor to Hildegard's father, the King of Friezenburg._

"_What is the matter, Garth?" Hildegard asked, concerned._

"_As you know, your parents, as well as Princess Cleo's parents, were taking a carriage ride together this afternoon" Garth started, with tears streaming down his face. "I wish there was an easier way to tell you this ..."._

"_Tell me ... what?" Hildegard asked, becoming nervous._

"_Your parents, and Princess Cleo's parents, were on their way back to Friezenburg Castle" Garth reported. "When the carriage they were on rounded a curve, the horses suddenly broke free ... sending the carriage over a cliff. It is my sad duty to tell you that nobody aboard the carriage survived"._

_Hildegard fainted in shock. Cleo stood there, frozen in place._

"_Nobody ... survived?" Cleo asked in shock._

"_Nobody" Garth sadly answered._

_End of time line, and back to the present._

The next afternoon, Sofia and Lucinda arrived by flying carriage in the Kingdom of Frizenburg. The carriage landed on a country road.

"Stop here" Sofia directed the carriage driver.

"Of course, Princess Sofia" the carriage driver acknowledged.

The carriage, with Sofia and Lucinda aboard, stopped on the side of the road. In a little bit, another carriage appeared in the distance.

"You may proceed now, driver" Sofia directed.

The carriage with Sofia and Lucinda started traveling down the road, heading for the oncoming carriage. In a few minutes, both carriages approached each other at a point in the road that contained a curve. At that moment, the horses on the carriage heading toward Sofia and Lucinda's carriage broke free.

"Now, Lucinda!" Sofia shouted as she and Lucinda stood up, and pointed their wands at the other carriage. Sofia and Lucinda were able to stop the other carriage just before it would have plunged over a cliff. Shortly after the other carriage had come to a stop, the people aboard the carriage quickly got off - Hildegard's mother and father, and Cleo's mother and father.

"We are forever in your debt" Hildegard's father said as he came up to Sofia and Lucinda's carriage, not noticing at first who it was he was addressing. "Princess Sofia? Princess Lucinda? It was a lucky thing you happen to be here. What brings you to Friezenburg?". 

"Lucinda and I were on our way to visit my birth father, Birk Balthazar" Sofia answered. "He owns a restaurant here in Friezenburg".

"I've heard of it" Hildegard's father smiled. "It, and your birth father, have a fine reputation".

"Thank you" Sofia smiled back.

Lucinda brought out her broom, and turned to Hildegard's father. "If all of you will wait here, I'll go and round up your horses".

"That would be much appreciated" Hildegard's father said gratefully. "Thank you".

Lucinda flew off on her broom, and in a little while came walking up with the escaped horses in tow. The horses were then reconnected to the carriage they had broken free from. Hildegard's parents, and Cleo's parents, then climbed back aboard their carriage.

"Princess Sofia, Princess Lucinda - thank you for helping us" Hildegard's father smiled.

"It was our pleasure, sir" Sofia smiled back.

The wagon carrying Hildegard's parents, and Cleo's parents, went on it's way as the carriage carrying Sofia and Lucinda went on it's way.

"Our good deed for the day" Sofia smiled at Lucinda. "A disaster averted".

In this time line, the public (including Hildegard's parents, and Cleo's parents) had no idea that Sofia, Lucinda, Hildegard, and Cleo were gay, so when Hildegard's parents, and Cleo's parents, had just encountered Sofia and Lucinda, they simply assumed that Sofia and Lucinda were two friends on a day out.

In a little while, Sofia and Lucinda reached the town where Sofia's birth father lived. The carriage they were on pulled up next to Sofia's birth father's restaurant, and the two climbed off of the carriage and walked into the restaurant.

"Sofia!" Birk exclaimed with glee as he saw Sofia walk through the door. "This is a wonderful surprise!".

"It's good to see you again, Dad" Sofia smiled.

"Your looking lovely, Sofia" Birk commented. "And you too, Lucinda".

"Thank you, Birk" Lucinda smiled.

"There is something we would like to discuss with you, Dad" Sofia announced.

It was quiet in the restaurant at the moment, with a lull between the lunch and supper crowd. Birk showed Sofia and Lucinda into his office, and shut the door. The three then sat down.

"So, Sofia, what would you like to discuss with me?" Birk asked, curious.

"Well, the truth is, I and Lucinda are each pregnant" Sofia announced.

**To be continued in Chapter 22.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A Magical Evening (Chapter 22)**

"Well, the truth is, I and Lucinda are each pregnant" Sofia announced.

"Congratulations, you two" Birk smiled. "But, how is this possible? Afterall, you two are gay".

"Yes, that's true" Sofia admitted. "And, your among the few who know that. Let me explain what is going on".

"Go ahead" Birk said.

"Brock and I, and Lucinda and Doyle, decided that in order to keep our secret from the public, we should have children" Sofia started. "Producing children will make us look normal as it were".

"I understand" Birk acknowledged. "But considering that the two of you are gay, it must have been, shall we say, awkward for the two of you".

"Actually, it wasn't" Sofia admitted. "Brock is quite a kind and loving man, and he made it a pleasurable experience".

"I can say the same thing about Doyle" Lucinda added.

In the fullness of time, Sofia and Lucinda each gave birth to a son. Meanwhile, in regard to Hildegard and Cleo, they came to the same arrangement with their husbands, and eventually Hildegard and Cleo each gave birth to a son.

As the years passed, Sofia and Brock, Lucinda and Doyle, Hildegard and her husband, and Cleo and her husband, became rulers of their kingdoms. Their sons grew into fine preteen boys who were quite normal, and had no idea about their parents unique marriages.

One day, Lucinda and her eleven-year-old son, Chris, visited the castle where Sofia, Brock, and their eleven year-old son, Shane, lived.

"Good afternoon, Sofia" Lucinda smiled.

"Good afternoon, Lucinda" Sofia smiled back.

"May Chris and I go out back and play some basketball, Mom?" Shane asked Sofia.

"Of course" Sofia smiled at Shane.

"Have fun, you two" Lucinda smiled at Chris and Shane.

As Sofia and Lucinda watched Shane and Chris walk to the back of the castle, Sofia and Lucinda smiled.

"It seems like only yesterday they were babies" Lucinda remarked with a smile.

"The two of them are growing up so fast" Sofia smiled back.

"So, are we on for tonight?" Lucinda asked.

"Yes" Sofia smiled. "Shane and Chris will be spending the night with friends, and Brock will be away tonight. It will just be the two of us".

That night, with the exception of some servants who were trustworthy, it was just Sofia and Lucinda in the castle where Sofia lived. Sofia and Lucinda climbed into bed, and enjoyed each other in their special way. Afterward, the two laid in bed having a pleasant conversation.

"You look happy, Sofia" Lucinda remarked.

"I am, actually" Sofia smiled. "You and I have gotten what we wanted. Brock has gotten what he wanted. Doyle has gotten what he wanted. And Hildi and Cleo have gotten what they wanted. Life couldn't be better".

Lucinda smiled. Sofia was right - life couldn't be better.

After having some pleasant chit chat, Sofia and Lucinda went to sleep as they held hands. It was truly a magical evening.

Years later, a celebration took place at the castle where Sofia and Brock lived. Their son had come of age, and it was time to hand the kingdom over to him and his wife.

As Brock and Shane stood together in the castle throne room, Brock turned to Shane.

"Are you nervous, son?" Brock asked.

"No ... um-mm, yes" a 22-year-old Shane answered.

"I'll let you in on a secret - I was nervous too when I first became King" Brock confided in Shane. "That's natural. But, it gets easier as time passes".

"I hope so" Shane responded, nervous.

"You'll make a fine King, and Jenny will make a fine Queen" Brock reassured Shane. "You and Jenny have a great love for our kingdom, and it's people. That will take the two of you far".

Shane smiled at his father's encouraging words. At that moment, Sofia walked up.

"Mom" Shane smiled.

"I was just giving Jenny some last minute pointers" Sofia smiled back. "She's a fine woman, and she'll be a fine Queen. I'm very happy for the two of you".

"Thank you, Mom" Shane smiled as he and Sofia hugged.

"Just remember" Brock turned to Shane, "rule over others as you'd have them rule over you. That took your mother and I far as we sat on the throne".

It was now time for the coronation to take place. Shane and Jenny were crowned King and Queen, and their rule over the kingdom began. Brock and Sofia stood to the side, beaming with pride for their son and his wife. It was truly a happy day.

A few months later, Doyle and Lucinda handed over power to their son and his wife. At that same time, Hildegard and her husband handed over power to their son and his wife, and Cleo and her husband handed over power to their son and his wife. The four kingdoms prospered under the rule of their new kings and queens.

A year later, at the estate where Brock and Sofia were now living, Sofia was in a room looking out the window. It was a bright, sunny day, full of promise. Sofia opened up a small diary she had with her, and started writing:

_It's a beautiful day. Everybody is happy, and that is such a wonderful feeling. Everything is right with the world._

The End.

**This is where I choose to end this story, and I thank you for reading and commenting on this story. Your support has made this story a pleasure to write. Have yourselves a fine day.**


End file.
